Just A Dream
by Shadows of the Lonely
Summary: DESTIEL. Things turn for the worst after Sam and Dean witness Castiel get killed. They return to their motel and both are at a loss as to what to do. The morning after, Sam checks on Dean and notices that things are out of place. Why does Sam bring up stuff that happened years ago? And why is he the only one who remembers what happened last night and the past 10 years? R&R plz!
1. Goodbye

**Just A Dream**

Chapter 1: Goodbye

Dean couldn't believe it. He was in shock. Him and Sam. Even after Sam snapped out of it and tried to drag Dean away, Dean wouldn't move. He couldn't. Witnessing what he just did, there was no way.

Castiel, this brave heroic angel of the Lord, just sacrificed himself to save Dean and his brother once again. But this time was different. It even had a different atmosphere.

Dean remembered trying to get Sam and Castiel out of the tumbling down warehouse. Abaddon was there, the cause of all the trouble. It was supposed to be a trap for her, but things went wrong. Way wrong.

Abaddon started chanting some spell and before they knew it, the building was caving in. Things were flying everywhere, and the floor started forming huge cracks. Dean rushed to grab Sam and practically threw him out a window when they found all the doors locked shut. Next, he had to find Castiel.

It wasn't too hard to locate the angel; he was running straight towards Dean. Dean let him go through the window first, then he jumped through.

They landed on the grass, Sam helping them back up and running away from the building that now was engulfed by flames. They were half way there to the Impala when they heard Abaddon laughing.

"You can never stop me!" she said as she laughed one of those evil laughs. Demons had emerged from behind Abaddon, and stopped at her side. There were ten of them and Dean was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to get them all.

"Let's face it," Abaddon had said, "you don't stand a chance. Just give him to us. That's all I'm asking for."

Dean was about to retaliate when Castiel stopped him. The angel turned to address the two brothers. "She won't stop looking for me, no matter where we go." Sam knew where this was going. Dean looked like he understood, but Sam knew that he didn't want to believe it. "I don't want to be the cause of to why you two get hurt. I want the both of you to stay safe."

Dean started shaking his head. "Cas, no. We can fight this."

"No, Dean. We can't make it through this. It's too late. I want you two to get in the car and drive away as fast as you possibly can. I have to do this alone. It's the only way."

Both brothers were fighting to hold back tears. Slowly, Dean nodded his head. He stepped forward and grabbed Castiel into a tight hug. A tear slipped down his face.

Dean pulled back and turned away from Castiel, wiping the tear track away. Sam and Cas stared at each other for a moment and briefly hugged. When they pulled back, they gave each other one last head nod.

Abaddon stood there, in a careless position, rolling her eyes at the scene. She straightened herself up when she saw Castiel walking towards her.

"Finally," she muttered. Castiel stood in front of her with his head hanging down. Abaddon ordered the demon closest to her to tie Castiel's hands together as she saw the brothers getting into that black car of theirs.

"Hey, Dean!" Dean, who was already sitting in the Impala with his door opened, looked through Sam's passenger window to face Abaddon. "I can't guarantee that I'll take care of your boyfriend. You know what I really want from you."

Dean leaned over Sam to yell out his open window, "No I don't, bitch!"

"Ah," Abaddon said as she tilted her head, "that's no way to talk to a lady."

"Trust me, you ain't no lady."

Abaddon grew an evil smile on her face. "You're right." Looking at Castiel, Abaddon addressed her minions. "Kill the angel." Then she walked back into the burning building, laughing all the way.

Sam and Dean watched in horror as the demons attacked Cas. He was defenseless because he had his hands tied up moments before.

"NO!" Dean yelled as he jumped out of his seat and around the Impala. Sam had opened up his car door and ran after Dean. Sam knew it was too late to save Castiel, especially those demons that had started coming their way. They had nothing on them to protect themselves, so Sam knew he had to get the both of them out.

When Sam finally caught Dean, he body shoved him back into the Impala. Holding him tightly by the arms, Sam said to Dean, "We have to get out of here! Dean, come on! It's too late, we can't save him. I'm sorry, Dean, but we have to leave now!" Dean was shaking violently in Sam's arms. Sam was using all his will power to try not to cry. Which he did a banged up job. Tears were running down his face as he tried to reason with his brother.

Moments later, Sam ended up pushing Dean into the passenger seat. Locking and closing the door, Sam made his way into the drivers seat. He slammed the door and started the car. He drove like a mad man, racing down the streets. When they finally reached the back roads, Sam slowed the car down a bit. Taking the dare to see how his brother was doing, Sam stole a glance at Dean.

He had tears streaming down his face, his eyes were all puffy, his lips quivering, and he couldn't control his breathing. Sam looked back to the road. He never seen his brother like this. Ever.

Soon the road became a blur. Sam was brewing up tears as well. He pulled over so they wouldn't end up in a car crash. He rubbed at his eyes but no matter how many times he done it, the tears just kept on coming.

They made it back to the motel in one piece. Dean had immediately locked himself in the bathroom. Sam laid down on his bed. He didn't know what to do or what to think. Everything just seemed to happen so quick. It's like one moment they were all just sitting down and talking about bringing down Abaddon and the next they had witnessed their best friend die. Sam shook his head. If he's taking it this bad, he can hardly imagine the pain that Dean must be going through.

* * *

As soon as he stepped foot inside the motel, Dean rushed off to the bathroom and locked himself inside there. Dean sank to the bottom of the floor. He never wanted to get out. It was surprisingly cold in there and Dean wanted to freeze. He actually wanted to suffer. It was his fault for Castiel's death. He was the reason why Cas was dead.

Dean rested his forehead on his knees and covered up his face. Images of Castiel getting beat flooded his mind...


	2. Back In Time?

Chapter 2: Back In Time?

Sam slowly got up the next morning. He rubbed at his eyes, looked around the room, and noticed he was the only one in there.

Where's Dean?

Sam sat at the edge of his bed. He felt a headache coming on. He rubbed his temples when memories of last night flooded into his mind. Sam immediately stood up, but regretted it when he felt dizzy. Stumbling around, trying to make his way to the bathroom, Sam called out Dean's name.

"Dean." He reached the door and knocked three times. "Dean... you okay?" Sam looked down at the door knob. His hand turned the knob slowly, mentally preparing himself for anything.

The door opened up and Sam stepped inside. The light was off so he turned it on to find an empty bathroom. No sign of Dean.

"Dean?" Sam looked behind the door. He walked further in and pulled the shower curtains back but still didn't see Dean.

Sam heard the motel door opened and closed. Quietly, Sam moved and peeked out to see who the intruder was.

With his best bitch face on, Sam strode out of the bathroom; his hands flew in the air and back to his sides as he said, "Dean, where the hell were you?"

Dean had a smirk on his face as he set the two coffee's and two small boxes of pie down on the table. "Aw, did wittle Sammy miss me?" Dean said.

Sam scrunched up his face in confusion. "Dean... where the hell were you?" Sam asked more quietly.

Dean looked up at Sam and saw what was close to his puppy dog face. "No need to get worked up, little bro. I just went out to grab us some breakfast, that's all." He picked up one of the pie containers and started digging in.

Sam tilted his head in more confusion. "Wh... what?"

Dean took a long sigh. Shaking his head he said, "Okay, fine, Sammy. What do you want me to say? 'Sorry I didn't come home last night because I was with some hot chick'?"

Sam's eyes practically flew out of his head. He was so lost for words right now, he couldn't think straight. He didn't even know what to say!

"What girl?"

"The one we met at the bar two nights ago. Um..." Dean said, trying to recollect her name.

"What bar?" Sam mostly said to himself.

Dean snapped his fingers. "Cindy Fletcher... I think it was..." Dean shrugged his shoulder as he sat down and continued to eat his pie. Sam still stared at Dean like he was crazy.

"Who?!"

Dean looked at Sam as if he lost his mind. "The barmaid. You remember... I almost got into a fight with her ex if you hadn't stopped us. I would've one, too."

Sam watched as Dean took off the cover to his coffee and drank it from the rim of the cup. So, apparently something strange was going on, that much Sam knew.

Sam sat down on the chair across from him. "Dean... what do you remember from last night?" Sam said carefully.

"A whole lotta fun." Dean said, a smirk appeared on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Dean, this is serious. Do you remember what happened to Cas?"

Shaking his head, Dean said, "Who's Cas?"

Sam looked away from Dean in shock. Either Dean was messing with him (which Sam's seriously starting to doubt) or Dean really doesn't know who Cas is.

Dean shook his head once more. "I don't understand. What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sam slowly turned to Dean. "You... you seriously don't remember Cas o-or the, uh, the demons that we had to escape? Or Abaddon walking into a burning building?!" By this point, Sam was yelling. Dean raised his hands.

"Whoa, hey! Just calm down, alright? Look, Sam, I honestly don't know what you're on, okay? The doctors probably gave you too much of something, but, hey. Listen. Whatever you're talking about, it was probably just a dream. A crazy messed up dream."

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"Alright, man, I know losing Jessica is hard on ya-"

"Jessica?" Sam said, "Jess has been dead for nearly ten years, Dean!"

"Sam, is everything alright with you?" Sam took a moment to take in some deep breaths. He still didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Why the hell would Dean bring up Jessica? Dean continued talking. "Jessica died two months ago, Sam."

"What? No, s-she... what year is this?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Sam, you're scaring me."

Sam slammed his hand down on the table. "What year is it?"

Dean gave him a concerning look before he answered, "2006."

Sam rushed off to the bathroom with Dean following right behind him. Sam looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what he saw looking right back at him.

A 22 year old version of himself. "Oh my God"

"I know, you look hideous." Dean tried to joke. "Could you tell me what's going on?"

Sam slowly turned to Dean. Looking at Dean now, Sam cursed himself for not noticing how much younger Dean looked. "I honestly don't know."

"I think you need help, Sam. The doctors prescribed a very good hospital to put you in."

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Dean just stared at Sam. "Um... well you did just talked about demons and some chick, so..."

"Abaddon isn't a lady..." Sam said quietly but Dean still heard him.

"Abaddon? I wasn't talking about her. I mean't Cas. Doesn't Cas stand for Cassie or something?"

Sam smiled a little. "No, not even close. And what about you? With the things we've hunted, I would say you're pretty crazy, too."

"Hunted? I've never went hunting in my life."

"What?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I would be any good at it."

"Are you kidding me? You're great at it! You're the be-" Sam stopped himself to think about it. "Wait, you're talking about deer hunting?"

"Yeah." Dean said like it was obvious. "What else hunting is there to do around here?"

Sam groaned to himself. If this Dean didn't know anything about hunters or the supernatural, Sam didn't want to ruin that. "Just forget I said anything." Dean nodded his head.

"Oh, wait," Dean said as he made his way over to a duffel bag, dug around in there for a couple of seconds, then walked back over to Sam. "Here." Sam took the pill that Dean gave him. "It's what the doc wants you to take. One every two hours. He said it'll help you."

Sam nodded as he swallowed the pill. He then walked back to his bed and laid under the covers. Dean had went to go take a shower.

Why was Sam sent back to 2006? What was going on? Did he somehow go back in time? If he did, how? Sam ran through the memories of last night. Nothing significant stood out. Well, except for Castiel... Sam was definitely going to lose sleep over this one.


	3. Tale of Two Sam's

**Author's Note: Sorry, this is long overdue... Just wanted to give a special thanks to those who favorite and/or follow this story and to ****Loredana Luna De Luca for leaving a review**** =) I would love to read what you guys think about the story so far, so please leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tale of Two Sam's

It was right around mid afternoon when Sam woke up. At first he thought he had dream the part where he woke up back in the year 2006, but seeing a 26 year old Dean sitting on the couch by the TV told him otherwise.

Sam sat up in bed and stretched. Dean looked over to him. "How you feeling?"

"Uh, better. I guess." Sam mumbled. Dean turned off the TV and sat on the end of Sam's bed.

"You know, you had me really worried this morning. I mean, with the stuff you were talking about. And saying that, you know, Jess had been gone for nearly ten years. It wasn't natural."

"Yeah, I know..." Sam said as he looked down. He had to figure out what the hell happened between last night and this morning.

Dean continued to talk. "I mean, yeah, I've seen you trying to hide the pain before, but this went over the top."

Sam's left arm felt itchy, so he rolled up his sleeve a little to scratch his arm, but confusion filled his face when he saw his arm wrapped up in white gauze.

"What's this?"

"It's a gauze bandage." Dean pointed out.

"I know what it is, but what's it doing on me?"

"You don't remember?" Sam shook his head. When Dean didn't say anything, Sam saw what he wanted to say by the look on his face.

"I done this to myself."

Dean nodded his head. "I broke down the bathroom door to your apartment, got you, and rushed you to the ER."

"And when was that?"

"About a month ago." Sam could tell that Dean didn't want to talk anymore on the subject and Sam felt the same way. When Jessica died in his... timeline?... it was hard on him, he had nightmares about it, but he never had it this bad. Apparently this Sam (from what Sam had gathered) got very depressed and a month after Jess had been gone, he tried to take away his own life. And of course with taking medicine and doctors prescribing these hospitals to help him out, this Sam had been acting out probably days after Jessica's death. Sam remembers what he was doing days after Jessica's death. Hunting down a wendigo down in Colorado while looking for dad.

_Wait, that's it! _Sam thought as he looked at Dean. "Hey, where's dad?" Sam needed to know if John's hunting. And if he is, maybe he could explain to John what happened to him so John could help Sam out somehow.

"He's in Minnesota. That's where we're headed. Well, were headed until you get better."

"I am better!"

"You say it but you don't sound sure of it." Dean said. Sam knew what he had to do. Dean would never say no if Sam did his puppy face thing. He knew it worked when Dean said, "I'll call the doctor, tell him we're leaving for Minnesota." Dean got up and went to his bag to get out his cell phone.

Sam smiled to himself and went to the bathroom. He took another look at himself in the mirror and still couldn't believe it.

"How the hell did this happen?"

* * *

Dean lifted his head up. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was still in the bathroom. He got up and went over to the sink. After he splashed water onto his face, Dean grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack and wiped his face. He then wiped his hands and threw the little towel back onto the rack. His eyes were a little puffed up due to all the crying he did last night.

A scream filled the air and startled Dean. The first thing that came to his mind was that Sam's in trouble.

Dean ran out of the bathroom and into the room area, ready for a fight. Seeing no threat, Dean looked to Sam, who was giving him a weird look.

"De... Dean?" Sam said, his eyes squinted and shock on his face. "What happened to you?"

"You really asking that question after last night?" Sam shook his head and Dean asked, "Why'd you scream?"

Sam didn't answer. He tried to get up but ended up fainting back onto the bed.

"Sam? Sammy?!" Dean was by Sam's side in a flash. He shook Sam but nothing happened. "What's gotten into him?" To make sure nothing did, Dean did every test on Sam and nothing came up.

"Better safe than sorry." Dean said. He was just glad that Sam was still breathing.

* * *

**Author's Note: So... I know it's short, but at least it's something, right?**


	4. Family Matters

Chapter 4: Family Matters

[2006]

Dean drove the Impala up to a two story house. Sam eyed the house as Dean looked at him. "We're here." Dean said as he took the keys out of the ignition.

Sam nodded his head, still eyeing the house. "This is where Dad lives?" There was something about the house that screamed at Sam. It seemed familiar, but Sam couldn't place where he saw the house before.

"Yeah... You okay?"

"Dean, can you stop asking me that?"

"Sam-"

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but for the umpteenth time I'm fine, I swear. And I promise that the moment I don't feel right, I'll tell you."

Dean nodded his head as he exited the Impala and headed to the front door of the house. He didn't want to invade Sam's personal space too much, but he just had to know how Sam was doing. He couldn't afford to lose Sam like he almost did a month ago.

Sam watched as Dean knocked on the door. He hated pushing Dean away but it was the only thing he could do for now. At least until he figured out how he got here. And besides, it wasn't _his_ Dean.

The door opened up and the brothers were faced with a teenage boy with light brown hair.

"Adam?" Sam said, his eyes opened wide. Sam knew now why the house seemed familiar. It was the same house that Adam took Dean and him to investigate when Kate went missing.

"Hey, Sam! Dean! C'mon in! Happy New Year!" Adam opened the door all the way; Dean and Sam made their way into the house.

"Oh, Happy New Year to you, too." Sam said, almost awkwardly. When they walked into the living room, the brothers were greeted by their father.

"Dad," Sam said as he walked right up to John and gave him the biggest hug. Sam didn't want to let John go.

"Hey, Sammy. Happy New Year." John said as he returned the hug. When Sam finally pulled back, he noticed that Dean had stayed off by the corner and had only given John a half wave, to which John gave Dean a head nod. After the four Winchester boys sat down, a blonde haired woman came in.

"Hey, Sam and Dean! Happy New Year!"

Sam took a double look at the woman. "Kate?"

"Well, don't be a stranger! Come give me a hug!" Kate said.

"She doesn't bite." John said, then added, "Well, only in the bedroom."

"Eww, dad, that's gross!" Adam said as John laughed. Sam got up, hugged Kate, then sat back down on the left of Dean. Kate sat down on a sofa that was to Dean's right.

"It's so good to see you, Sam. How you been?" Kate asked.

"Um... a lot better, actually. Thanks for asking."

"Is that the truth, Sam?" John asked.

Sam looked over to John, who sat on a different sofa to his left. John looked somewhat younger, someone who hadn't been spending the rest of his life hunting something that killed his wife. "Yes, sir. Er, yeah." Sam said casually.

John studied Sam. John couldn't place his finger on it, but something felt off to him. "Adam, why don't you go up to your room and finish that biology project that's due Tuesday, okay?"

Even though John asked it as a question, Adam knew it was a command. He knew better than to argue with John. So the fifteen year old nodded his head as he left upstairs to his room.

"How you feeling, Sam?" John then asked.

Sam felt like he was going to burst- going to go crazy. How many more people were going to ask that same damn question to him?

Sam was about to answer when he heard Dean spoke. "Sam's doing a lot better. I've been keeping a close eye on him and keeping him up-to-date with all his medicines. He's doing just fine." Sam looked to Dean, a small smile made its way to his face.

"Yeah, that's what you said last month and look where that got him." John said, mostly to himself.

"John!" Kate scolded.

"Well, it's the same old speech, Kate! 'Sam's fine'. 'I'm watching over him'." - John turned to Dean - "If you were watching over him, Sam wouldn't have tried to kill himself! It's your responsibility to look out for your brother!" Sam was expecting to see Dean jump off the couch and yell back at John. But that didn't happen. Dean just sat there and stared at the multi-colored rug. "I mean, stop worrying about _him_ and focus on your brother!"

"This isn't about him." Dean said quietly. Sam was confused as to who "him" was.

"Really? You know, I have had it with this attitude of yours. I mean, you see _him _and its like he recruited you or something! It's sickening! I don't think Sam needs the help, it's you that does!"

"John, that's enough!" Kate said sternly.

The room fell silent for a few seconds. Sam looked at John and saw that he was breathing heavily, hatred filled his fathers eyes. Then Sam took a look at Dean. Dean carried tears in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. Sam moved on to look at Kate, who stared down John. Sam then looked back to John. If Dean spoke up for Sam, then Sam was as well going to speak up for his older brother. "What the hell is a matter with you?"

"Excuse me?" John said, almost surprised that Sam was saying anything at all.

"What, in the hell, is a matter with you? He's you're son; what's so sickening about him?"

"Sam, let it go." Dean spoke.

"What?"

"Listen to him, Sam. You don't want to know what a let down your brother is to this family." John said.

"John, I said that's it!" Kate yelled, but was ignored once again.

"Let down? If anyone's a let down, it should be me! I mean, I almost-"

"Enough is a enough!" Kate yelled. That time, it sure had quieted the men. "Now, we're all going to wash up, get ready for dinner, and _move on._ No one is blaming themselves or others from now on, inside or outside of this house. We're a family, and this family needs to stick together. It's a new year, and we're all going to start fresh." A beeper in the kitchen had gone off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the turkey is done. Dinner should be ready in ten minutes." Kate disappeared into the kitchen, but before she left she said, "And I don't want to hear another word coming out of your mouths unless you got something nice to say to each other."

* * *

[2014]

Dean watched as Sam slowly started to flutter his eyes open. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. What happened to you?"

Sam sat up in the bed he was in and stared at Dean. "What happened to me? W-what happened to you?"

Dean gave Sam a look. "What are you talking about?"

"Dean- you're, you're old!"

"Old? I'm 35!" Seeing the horrified look on Sam's face, Dean asked, "Sam, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not! I-I don't know what's going on!" Sam got out of bed and walked the few feet to get to the bathroom. He was going to go to the sink to splash some water on his face, but was stopped short when a middle aged man dressed in all black appeared right in front of him.

Sam jumped back and before he could react any more, the man in black snapped his fingers. Sam fell hard on the floor.

"Crowley," Dean said.

"Moose will be fine. Well, if that is Moose." Crowley went to look at Sam's body.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't your brother, Squirrel."

"What? Of course that's Sam."

"Yes, its Sam, but not him. This one's soul isn't corrupted as much as Moose. In fact, this soul isn't corrupted at all."

"Then where the hell is my brother."

"Does it look like I know? I don't keep tabs on you boys all the time, you know. I have people to do that for me."

Dean shook his head. "First last night and now this."

"Ah, yes. I heard about that."

"Why you here, Crowley?" Dean snapped.

"I can't give my condolences?" When Dean didn't say anything, Crowley continued. "Seeing what happened to your angel must have been devastating."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Aw, Dean. Do you really think I, of all people, will respect what you don't want to talk about?"

"It was worth a shot." Dean said as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Oh Squirrel, where do I begin?"

"Begin with what?"

Crowley thought. "Hmm... how do I say this without sounding nice?"

"Crowley-"

"I want the redheaded whore gone, too."

"Abaddon. You want her gone."

"Well, we're not exactly BFF's."

"And neither are we."

"And that's what we can change!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll help you with Abaddon. And, maybe if I feel up to it, find out what happened to dead weight over here." Crowley said as he looked down at Sam's sleeping body.

"So what's the catch?"

"No catch. Just trust."

"Trust you? You want me to trust you?"

"I trust you, Dean. Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"We'll see about that. You'll be getting a... present from me soon. I hope you change your mind, Dean. We could accomplish so much together, you and I." With a snap of his fingers, Crowley was gone from the room.


	5. The Present

Chapter 5: The Present

[2006]

Sam went to explore the rest of the house. There were a lot more pictures hung up on the walls. In the pictures Sam saw John in, he looked genuinely happy. Sam smiled a little to himself.

"Hey," Sam turned to his right to see Dean.

"Hey."

"Listen, about what happened back there... I wanna say thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Hey, can I ask you something?" Sam asked, and when Dean nodded his head Sam said, "What were dad and you talking about?"

Dean shook his head. "It was nothing, Sam."

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"Just let it go, will ya?" Sam stared long and hard at Dean. Why did Dean want Sam to let this go?

Sam was about to further press the issue when he noticed a blonde haired girl around the age of ten standing at the end of the hall.

"Who's that?" Sam questioned.

Dean turned around to see who Sam was talking about. "That's Kyla." Upon seeing Sam's blank face, Dean said, "John and Kate's ten year old daughter."

"Dad and Kate had a daughter together?!"

"Yeah, two actually."

"How old is the other one?"

"Heaven is three." Dean looked at Sam. He wanted to ask if Sam was okay, but knew that Sam would most likely snap at him.

"Mom says dinner's ready." Kyla said as she turned back around and headed for the dinning room.

"Let's go," Dean said to Sam as he followed Kyla down the hall with Sam right behind him.

Sam and Dean sat next to each other at the table with Kyla and Adam sitting across from them. John and Kate sat at the ends of the table; Heaven in a high chair by Kate.

After John had said grace (a weird thing for Sam to have had witnessed), no one dared to speak. Adam and Kyla had heard the screaming match between their father and Sam and Dean. Adam had to comfort Kyla because she didn't like it when people yelled. Kate had sat there feeding Heaven her baby food, and had pretended that the last twenty minutes didn't happened. John was still angry with Dean, sending his elder son looks of disappointment. This didn't go unnoticed to Sam. He saw the looks and couldn't help be think that he felt sorry for this Dean. Even in this universe, John and Dean had their heated arguments.

* * *

[2014]

For the rest of the day, Dean wondered what Crowley meant by saying he would be getting a "present" from him soon. Assuming it might be something bad, Dean warded their motel room as best he could. He prepared weapons for every type of monster out there and made sure that Sam would be out of harms way since he was still asleep. But it looked like Sam was just starting to wake.

"You're not going to faint on me again, are you?" Dean said.

"Who was that guy?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's question.

"Someone that you don't need to know."

"He appeared out of nowhere! Of course I need to know!"

"No you don't, because we're sending you back to wherever you came from."

Sam stayed silent. He had nothing else to say. There was nothing he could say. He kept thinking over to that night, the last thing he remembered doing before he woke up here.

Thinking about that night, Sam thought of something. "What happened to me?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"Like, what happened to your Sam?"

Dean never really gave it much thought. At first Dean thought that his Sam was still in there, but it wasn't like this was possession or something. So where was his brother? Dean realized that there could only be one reasonable answer to this: his Sam and this Sam had somehow switched bodies.

Dean explained his theory to Sam. Even though it was strange to him, Sam had the same thought, but what had them wondering was how the switch was made.

"I'm gonna wash up." Sam said as he left off to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him. Sam faced the mirror. He couldn't believe how old he had looked. He had to be in his early thirties. His hair was longer, and kind of a more lighter color. He was mire buffer looking. Even taller, too. But what made Sam on the uneasy side was when he would look into his eyes. They seemed dark, and not just in color. Like almost as if they witnessed things that they shouldn't have.

Sam stared down at his arms. They were covered in long sleeves. Sam took a deep breath before rolling the sleeves up. He examined his arms and noticed faded scars all over them. Was this Sam suicidal like him?

Dean knocked on the door, bringing Sam out of his thoughts. He went over to open the door.

"Yeah?"

"How you holding up so far?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure." Sam answered truthfully. He didn't know how he felt. Sam wished he could just fall back asleep and when he wakes up everything will be back to normal. Unfortunately, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Especially when Dean held out a gun for him to take.

"Why're you giving this to me?"

"To protect yourself."

"From what?!"

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Dean said, completely ignoring Sam's question.

"I guess, yeah."

"Then shoot when I tell you to and who I tell you to." Sam looked at Dean with horror. Dean went on and said, "Hopefully you won't have to use that, but if push comes to shove..." Dean left his sentence hanging in the air. "Get dress. Keep the gun with you at all times."

After Sam got dressed, and tucked the gun behind him between his belt and pants as he saw Dean do, Sam went to stand by the bed he woke up from.

"What's with all the weapons?"

"Protection."

"Protection?" Sam said, "What does that even mean? What do we need protection for?"

"Monsters." Dean flat out said. "They're real."

"What? Monsters aren't real." So apparently this Dean was crazy, Sam thought.

"Of course they are."

"Okay, so you expect me to believe you?" Dean nodded his head. "Okay, so what? Next thing you're going to tell me is that we hunt them?!"

"Bingo," Dean said as he rechecked his rifle to make sure it was filled with rock salt.

Sam was about to argue with Dean but was cut off by saying anything. It was at that moment when they heard knocking on the front door. They both turned their heads toward the sound.

"Stay back," Dean whispered to Sam. "Get your gun ready," Dean said as he laid the rifle down on the bed and pulled out his own pistol.

Dean looked out the seeing hole but didn't see anything. He turned back to see Sam. He had his gun out and ready. Dean slowly reached for the doorknob and once he had his hold on it, twisted the knob and opened the door wide.

Dean opened it up to see the very person he thought he would never see again.

"Cas?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, so there was a better version of this chapter but stupid me I had logged off without saving and lost it all. So I had rewrote this in the morning, at school, and finished a few hours ago. So, tell me what yall think of the story so far by leaving a review, I love to read what you guys write! I do appreciate all who has read/reviewed so far and favorited/followed this story. It means so much to me.


	6. Everyday Normal

Chapter 6: Everyday Normal

[2014]

He heard the engine to the car as it drove away. Before that he heard Sam yelling at someone. And before that, he had to say goodbye to the one he loved; had to tell him to leave him.

Castiel was left lying in the cold white turning red snow; blood from his wounds were seeping out. There were demons all around him. He was being kicked all over. He was stabbed a few times. He had punches thrown at him. He thought he was going to die.

One by one, the demons took their turn torturing Castiel. They wanted to know all about heaven; where the door ways to get there were, would there be any angels guarding exits, things like that. Castiel didn't know why they would ask that, but it didn't matter to him because he had no intention on answering them. Castiel just wanted this to end. He got his wish when one demon said to kill the angel since he wasn't going to talk. Cas watched as one demon had got up and raised an angel knife just above him.

This was it, the end. Cas closed his eyes, thinking of Dean and how he hoped that Sam and him were both somewhere safe. But the demon never brought the knife down.

Cas wondered why, until that's when he heard it. That deep Scottish accent. Castiel wasn't entirely sure what was said between Crowley and the demons. He was zoning out, mostly because of how much he was hurting all over.

The next two days were a blur. Cas remembered seeing Crowley's face standing above him right before he passed out. When he awoke, he was on a bed in some plain, brown painted room. He would see Crowley coming in from time to time, but every time Cas asked Crowley where were they, Crowley would tell him to can it, that Cas needed his rest.

Cas remembered closing his eyes. He was still in the room on that hard mattress bed. So he was very confused when he woke up in front of a motel room door. He didn't know what came over him, but something told him to knock on the door. So that's exactly what Castiel decided to do.

After knocking on the door, Cas walked a few steps to his right and stood there viewing his surrounding. He heard the door unlock and open, so Cas went to stand by it. He couldn't believe who he saw.

"Cas?" Dean stood there, a gun in his hand as he stared at Cas. Dean lowered the gun as he walked a step closer to Cas. He pulled the angel by his trench coat and hauled him into the room. Dean looked out to make sure no one saw. He closed and locked the door then turned back around to see Cas.

The angel stood there, not sure if Dean was happy to see him or angry that he made Dean leave him in the hands of Abaddon and the demons. Dean walked up to Cas. Cas was preparing himself for a slap in the face, or even yelling from Dean. What he got instead sort of took him off guard.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel. Cas could feel relief coming off of Dean.

"I thought..." Dean started to say but stopped. He pulled back from Castiel and took a step back as he cleared his throat. "I thought you were a goner back there."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Cas replied.

"What happened? How did you escape?"

"I didn't. Crowley came and got me."

"Wait, Crowley?" Dean thought it over. Crowley did say that he was going to be sending Dean a 'present' to him soon; could Cas be the 'present'? Is that what Crowley was talking about?

Dean explained to Cas about Crowley's visit. "I don't get it, though" Cas said, "Why would Crowley help?"

"I don't know. He said something about wanting Abaddon gone and that he will help us." Dean explained.

"So what's the catch?"

"I asked him that and he said there was none, just trust."

Sam cleared his throat. Dean was about to explain to Cas about Sam's 'condition', but Cas beat him to it. "There's something different about you," Cas said as he looked at Sam.

"Yeah, it's Sam but not Sam." Dean said.

Cas stared at Sam a little longer. Sam cleared his throat once more before he said, "So," Sam said, not sure what he should say. He thought that it would be best to engage in conversation, but he has absolutely no idea what they were talking about. But he also didn't want to be just the third wheel.

Dean continued talking, "I'm trying to figure out how this happened. I'm gonna hit the books later on today and see if I can find anything on this."

"It could be possible that this Sam and your Sam have switched places." Cas said.

"I know, but how?"

* * *

[2006]

After dinner, Sam walked outside. He needed to get away from everything in that house. They were a normal family now, Dean and John, facing normal family problems. John started a new life with Kate, having Adam, Kyla, and Heaven. And even though this Sam's life might seem like hell, this was heaven. Having a normal life.

But Sam knew this life was never meant for him. He knew that when he was with Jess. He knew that when he left for Stanford. Deep down Sam knew it all long but never wanted to admit it aloud because then he would have to stop pretending, and he didn't want to do that.

Sam heard the front door open up but he didn't look back to see who it was because he already knew who followed him out.

"Thought you were out here." Dean said as he walked up to where Sam was standing against the Impala.

"Or maybe because you were watching me like a hawk after that heated discussion with dad right before dinner." Sam said. Sam realized that that came out a little harsher than what he actually meant to say. "I'm sorry,"

"No, no, you're right. I hate to admit it, but you're right, Sammy. It was my responsibility to look after you and I failed."

Sam shook his head. "No, you didn't. Dean, you have to understand that you didn't fail Sam."

Dean nodded his head when he looked at Sam a little strange. "Did you...? Did you referred to yourself in third person?"

"Uh," Sam stuttered a bit, "I mean, yeah, I did. I must have forgot to take my pills."

"Sam, you're lying."

"No, seriously."

Dean sighed. "You can't keep doing that. I have the bottle right here." Dean pulled out the clear yellow medicine bottle from his leather jacket pocket. "Here." He said as he opened the jar and handed two pills to Sam.

Sam took the pills and swallowed them. "Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it. You better take this." Dean handed the bottle over to Sam. Sam took it and held it in his hands. He looked the bottle over and saw the scribbled hand writing.

"Dr. T. Badwin?" Sam questioned.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Makes you feel sorry for the guy, doesn't it?"

Sam shook his head. "Its getting cold out. We should head back inside." Dean agreed with him, and the two headed inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's chapter 6! Thank you to all who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It means the world to me, and I can't thank you all enough! Please do leave a review so I know that people out there like the story. I don't really have a schedule for when I update but it will probably be Tuesday's and Friday's and/or Saturday's.


	7. Truth

Chapter 7: Truth

[2006]

Sam had nowhere to go. Demons had chased after him. They had him cornered. There was no way he could escape them. There was too many of them. Sam cowered in the corner. He had no weapons to protect himself with, no one there to back him up. He was all alone.

Sam closed his eyes shut. He tried to focus on other things. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. Sam was in Minnesota at John's house in one of the guest bedrooms. He had to focus. This was not real. This was not happening. He had to get away.

"Sam? Sam?!" Sam heard someone call out his name. He tried to focus on the voice but it was hard. "Sam?! Sammy, wake up!"

Sam finally opened his eyes all the way and saw Dean sitting on his bed. Dean had been shaking Sam's shoulders to get him to wake up. Sam stared at Dean for a while, trying to process what had just happened. He looked around and saw that he was back in the guest bedroom.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked. Sam didn't say anything. "Did you take your pills before you went to sleep?"

Sam shook his head no. He didn't see why he had to take the pills because he didn't need them.

"Where did you put the bottle?" Sam pointed over to the desk drawer. Dean got up, grabbed the pill bottle, and sat back by Sam. "Here,"

"Thanks." Sam took the two pills. "Why am I taking two now? I thought it was one every two hours or something."

"It was but Dr. Badwin called yesterday and said to go ahead and double it."

"Why?" Dean shrugged his shoulders but Sam knew that he was holding something back. "Dean, why?"

"So, um, after that scare you gave me when you woke up, when I called the doc saying that we were going to Minnesota, I told him about you. That's when he recommended it."

"Do you think I'm going crazy?"

Dean thought about it before he had answered, "Yes, I do. I worry about you, Sammy."

Sam had never wanted to tell this Dean about what really lurks in the dark but in order for Dean to understand fully why Sam had been acting the way he had... Sam took a deep breath. "I wasn't going to say anything because... because if your Sam and I ever switched back, it would be like nothing ever happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how it happened, but somehow your Sam and me switched places." Sam saw the confusion on Dean's face. "I come from a... a different universe... where it's the year 2014."

"How? That's impossible."

"I know that this is hard to believe but it's true. I'm not making this up, Dean, I swear. In there, we're both in our thirties." Sam knew that Dean wasn't believing a word he was saying. "Dean, it's all true. Why would I be lying about this?!"

"I don't know! Maybe for attention?!"

"You seriously think I'm doing this for attention?!"

"Sam, I don't know what to believe right now! I mean you're telling me that you're from a different universe and that the Sam I grew up with is in your universe - I mean this is insane!"

"I know it is and I know this is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, it is."

"But it's true. Dean, you gotta believe me."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes. He always had a way of knowing when Sam was lying and telling the truth. When he looked into Sam's eyes, he saw truth. He didn't want to believe Sam though. This was crazy; Sam saying that he's from a different universe. But, it would make sense to the things he was saying from that morning.

"You said Jess has been gone for how long?"

"Almost ten years." Sam said softly. He watched as Dean seemed to be deep in thought.

"What were you saying about demons and a burning building?" Dean asked.

"That's going to be a little harder for you to grasp. If you want the whole story, I'll need to start from the beginning."

* * *

[2014]

Dean had been looking through tons of books at a local library trying to see if there was anything on switching universes. He knew it was a long-shot but they had to start from somewhere. They pretty much figured that the two Sam's had switched places but they needed to find out how.

Dean closed his book. Another dead end.

"Did you find anything?" Dean jumped when he heard Cas' voice come from behind him. Dean turned slightly to see Cas pull out the chair next to him and sat down.

"No, I haven't." Dean answered. He looked around the library to make sure that no one had seen Cas randomly appeared. "What about you? Where did you go?"

"I flew around trying to see if I could locate our Sam."

"Did you find him?"

"Unfortunately, no, I didn't." Cas dragged the book that Dean was reading to look it over.

"You're not going to find anything in there. I searched through half of those books and didn't find anything."

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked, ignoring Dean as he skimmed over the pages.

"He's back at the motel."

"He's by himself?"

"Of course not. I have someone over there watching him."

* * *

Sam sat on the couch flipping through the channels. There were a whole bunch of shows on TV that he hadn't seen before. He guessed that was one of the perks of going into the future.

"Hey, you hungry?"

Sam looked over to see the person that Dean had called to "babysit" him.

"I guess I could for a sandwich." Sam said. It was in the afternoon anyways. After two minutes, Sam was handed his sandwich. "Thanks, Charlie."

"You're welcome." Charlie was briefly told by Dean over the phone about what happened to Sam. Charlie went over and sat down next to Sam. Sam, who had his teeth sunk into his sandwich, eyed Charlie as she kept her gaze on him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sam asked, a little crept out.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. "No reason. You say you're from the past?"

"I never said that."

"Well, no, not you but Dean did... Is it true?"

"Yeah, it is."

"How was little Sam like?"

"I doubt this Sam and I had the same childhood. I mean, in this universe they hunt monsters. I didn't do that."

Charlie nodded her head. "So what year are you from?"

"It would be 2006." After a thought, Sam said, "I bet Dean is worrying about me right now."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Knowing Sam, he probably would hold his tongue on revealing all things supernatural to your Dean."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, if Charlie and (2006) Sam only knew... Anyhow, I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone reading this story because it means so much to see how many people have read this story. Reviews are well appreciated!

I also wanted to say that sometime this week or next week, I'm going to post a new story. It's Destiel and m-preg...


	8. Green Seeing Blue

Chapter 8: Green Seeing Blue

[2014]

When Dean and Cas came back to the motel, they said their goodbyes to Charlie for now. Dean thanked Charlie for making the drive over to watch Sam.

"Anytime." Charlie said. "If you need any help, just give me a call. I'll do some research of my own to see what happened to Sam."

"Thanks again, Charlie."

"No problem, Dean-o!" Charlie looked at Cas and Sam. "Peace, bitches!" Dean closed the door behind her. Sam seemed to be taken back by Charlie calling them the b word.

"Why did she-"

"Don't worry about that." Dean said. Cas looked at Dean and smiled a bit. Dean walked over to the fridge and saw that they were out of food. "Hey, do you mind staying here for a bit while I run to the store really quick?"

"Yeah, I do mind." Sam said. "I'll go the store. I need some fresh air."

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"No, I can go by myself." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam with suspicion.

"I don't want you going off by yourself."

"You don't want me to, or you don't trust me to? There's a difference, Dean."

"Sam, you have to realize that you have bigger things to worry about than just getting mugged in this world. There's monsters out there that will get the drop on you at any given chance they can get."

"The store is across the street. I'll be fine." Dean reluctantly gave Sam the money to buy some food and a couple of drinks. "Bring me back some pie." Dean mumbled.

When Sam left the motel, Dean turned to face Cas. "Why didn't you try to stop him from going out?"

"I didn't think that it was in my place to say anything. Sam is your brother after all."

"Yeah, but that's not him."

"You know that you do have to take care of this Sam like he was your Sam."

"Well, yeah, I know that. It's just... I don't know. I'm freaking out; I mean how did this happen?"

Cas shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I could tell you, Dean, I really do. But I don't have the answer."

Dean could hear the disappointment in Cas' voice. "Well, I wouldn't really expect you to know. It's okay, Cas, we can find this out together. And we have a fresh pair of eyes looking over at things. Charlie's going to help us."

"How do you think Sam's holding up?"

"Which one?"

"Both, I guess."

"Wherever Sam's at, he's holding up. I know it."

"And this Sam?" Cas questioned.

Dean thought about it. "I think he's trying."

Dean sat down on the side of his bed. Cas sat down right beside him. "We've looked through every book," Cas said, "what if there's no way we can switch them back?"

"We'll find a way." Dean said with determination. Cas loved that about Dean. Even in the most toughest situations, Dean had always said that they would find a way out. Which brought up a question for Cas to ask Dean. "How are you? With the Mark?"

Dean looked down at his right forearm. "I'm okay."

Cas knew that was a lie. Dean was cured but only for now. There was no way in telling if Dean would ever slip back into old habits. "Dean, you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not... I don't want to keep carrying this around." Dean lifted up his sleeve to reveal the Mark. It still made Cas cringe every time he saw it. "I was supposed to kill Abaddon that day... I wanted to so badly. Since I've met the bitch, that's what I've been looking forward to; the day I get to stab her right in the gut... And I was going to, but then you left with them and I felt like everything - the walls I've been working so hard to build to try and protect you - was crumbling all down. I mean, I felt like I had failed you and-"

"Dean, you didn't fail me. Remember I was the one who told you to go? I know you've been protecting me; I wanted to return the favor and protect you. And Sam. The demons never killed me, they left me there to die. Crowley showed up and now I'm here, so all that doesn't matter. It's here and now that does."

Dean stared at Cas. He wanted to forgive himself but couldn't. "I left you." Dean said.

"And now you're here."

"Are you gonna stay?" Dean asked.

"I'm not leaving." Dean leaned a little toward Cas. The angel didn't move back; he stayed where he was. He didn't mind Dean being close to him at all. They both stared directly into one another's eyes. Blue seeing green. Green seeing blue.

As Cas stared into Dean's eyes (he will never get tired of seeing the color green), Dean locked his gaze on Cas' lips. He wanted to, so badly, lean in and plant his lips on the angel's. But Dean didn't want that move to upset or confuse Cas in any way. And if Dean did kiss Cas and Cas didn't return Dean's feelings, then Dean definitely wouldn't forgive himself for the rest of his life.

So instead, Dean leaned back and got up from the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower." Dean said as he grabbed some clothes and headed off into the bathroom. Cas sat there on the bed, confused at what had just happened (or what was going to happen) between the two.

* * *

[2006]

Dean stayed speechless. There was nothing he could have said after what Sam had revealed to him. Sam had told Dean _everything_: From their childhood; their parents deaths; monsters they hunt; finding out about Adam; about the angels and demons; heaven, hell and purgatory (and the times that they've been sent there); the Men of Letters and the bunker; about meeting John's father and how he sacrificed himself to protect Sam and Dean; _everything_.

Dean didn't know if he should believe all that. It was too much to take in; there was no way that all of what Sam had said was true.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but it is." Sam said. Dean sat there, unsure of what to do.

"Then how did you get here?"

"That's something that I'm still trying to figure out myself."

"And you think that you switched places with Sam?" Sam nodded his head yes as Dean continued, "Then Sam must be going crazy! He's probably scared to death-"

"I'm sure Sam is fine. I know Dean is there taking care of him. Dean won't let anything happen to him."

"You don't understand; Sam could hurt himself."

"I know," Sam said as he raised his arms to show Dean the scars. "I see what he's capable of."

Dean shook his head. "I worry about that kid."

"And I'm sure he worries about you."

"He shouldn't be. I should be the one who worries for the both of us."

"Oh, like you should be the one to protect him? Dean, I know how this plays out. When I was younger, dad was always hard on Dean saying that he needs to look after me. You know what that did to Dean? It made him into a young adult at the age of 9. Probably even younger. Sam isn't your responsibility to do everything for him. Part of letting him get better is for him to start helping himself."

"Why are you telling me all this?!" Dean snapped.

"Someone had to tell you the truth." Dean got up and grabbed his jacket. "Where're you going?"

"Out,"

"You can't leave."

Dean turned around to face Sam. "And why not?!"

"Because-"

"Because you said so?"

"That and because I don't want you to do anything drastic."

"Whatever," Dean rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch and flipped through channels on the TV. Sam noted that Dean was acting more like a sixteen year old than twenty-six. Dean tried to forget everything that Sam had told him. How could they have lived like that? They weren't raised as children, they were raised like warriors. And how everything played out when they were older? Dean going to hell; Sam going in the cage; Lucifer rising - those things never happened, did they? Dean was never a demon then mostly cured, he didn't have the Mark of Cain; never went against Sam, never hunted monsters...

Sam believed they did. Then again, this wasn't his Sam. There were a few slight differences between the two. Dean couldn't explain it, but the presence of this Sam was different from his Sam. And maybe that was the reason that deep down in Dean's mind, he was starting to believe Sam. Maybe he hadn't made all this up.

It was silent in the room, until Sam asked Dean, "There's a lot about this family that I don't know about. Maybe you want to fill me in?"

Dean looked at Sam. "You talking about John and me?" Sam's face had gave it all away.

"Okay, yes."

"Why can't you just drop it? Just let it go?"

"Because I'm damn curious."

"I... You wanna know what I done? What John is making a big deal out of?" Sam nodded his head. He was kind of unsure of himself now and regretted ever bringing up the topic. Dean took a deep breath before he continued on. "I'm just gonna come out with it because there is no easy way in saying this, but... John saw me... when I was with someone."

"What's the big deal in that?"

"It was who I was with that got him mad."

"Who were you with?"

"There was this guy that helped John with the car garage on the weekends. We got to know each other more and there was something between us, you know? We fooled around one night and John saw us. He got mad and fired the guy but I still saw him. When John found out about that, he was pissed. Kept on saying that I wasn't like this, that that guy was 'recruiting' me or something."

"Oh," was all Sam said.

"Yeah, John never did approve of who I am. He still doesn't want to accept it." Dean then said, "Well, he's gonna have to get used to it."

"And why's that?" Sam asked. When Dean hadn't answer, Sam said, "Don't tell me that you plan on running away together." Dean's silence had confirmed Sam's question. "You guys are planning to run away together?!"

"No. We've talked about it, but I can't leave you."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"If you want to meet him, you can meet him in about..." Dean lifted his wrist to see his watch. "In about three minutes."

"Three minutes?! He's coming here?"

"Yeah," Dean got up to leave the room. Sam got up and followed Dean through the hallway and down to the front door. They waited outside for a few minutes while sitting on the front porch steps; Dean on his phone and Sam watched the street for any cars.

An all silver four door car had pulled up in front of the house. Sam and Dean both got up and walked toward to the car. Dean helped open the door as a man got out of the car.

"Hey," Dean said as he smiled fondly toward the man.

"Hi!" The man stood and closed the door. He turned and gave Dean a hug. Even in the dim lighting outside, Sam could only see the man's silhouette.

"This is Sam." Dean said. Sam raised his hand to wave at the man, but stopped short. He recognized that man.

"... Ca-" Sam had said but stopped himself. "... Jimmy...?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's chapter 8, my longest chapter thus far. Thank you to everyone who was read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story! It truly means the world to me! Chapter 9 will be posted on Tuesday or Wednesday (Wednesday depending if I'm busy on Tuesday).


	9. I Don't Do Chick Flick Moments

Chapter 9: I Don't Do Chick Flick Moments

[2014]

Dean walked out of the bathroom. As soon as Dean walked out, Sam came back from the store as he carried a brown grocery bag filled with food.

"Made it back. In one piece." Sam called to Dean.

"Trying to make a point that nothing jumped you?" Dean asked as Sam walked up to him.

"Just trying to show you that I can walk out to the store without a supernatural creature trying to kill me. So, yeah I guess I'm making a point." Sam took out a plastic container. "Here's your pie."

Dean took the pie gladly. As Dean sat down at the table, he noted that Cas wasn't in the room. Dean frowned a little.

Dean's frown didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "Something wrong?"

Dean shook his head. "No, everything's fine." He flashed a small smile to Sam.

Sam knew that Dean wasn't telling the whole truth. He pulled out a chair and sat right beside Dean at the table. Dean looked as Sam in confusion. "Look," Sam said, "I know that I'm not your brother Sam and I may not know the whole story that you two went through in this world, but you can still talk to me."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You may not be him but you sure the hell act like him. Let's get one thing straight, okay? I don't do chick flick moments."

"Chick flick moments?" Sam questioned.

"Yes; meaning that I don't just talk out my feelings, okay?"

"But you have to. Back in my world, I have this doctor that I see. He says that talking out your feelings helps you come to terms with things and be more accepting by what's to come."

"What kind of doctor do you see?"

Sam shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is what you're feeling."

"Can I just eat my pie in peace?"

"Fine," Sam knew that he had to back off. But he was going to find a way into getting Dean to talk about his feelings. Sam wasn't going to give up that easily. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," said Dean.

"How was Sam?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I noticed some scars on his arm."

"Oh, those. Yeah, well when you're a hunter trying to prove that you're human to another hunter, you cut your skin to show that you bleed red. It's one of the tests so to speak."

"Oh," Sam was a little relieved that there was a reason to why this Sam would have those scars.

"You didn't think that Sam did that to himself, right?" asked Dean.

"Uh, no, not at all. It's just that... never mind." Dean knew that there was more than to what Sam was leading on. But he decided not to press it. Both boys heard the flutter of wings and looked around the room to find Castiel standing by one of the corners.

"Hey, Castiel." Sam said, waving to the angel.

Cas acknowledge him by nodding once in his direction. "Sam," Cas looked over to Dean. "Dean."

Dean took a quick glance over to Castiel. "Hey," Dean mumbled before stuffing a spoonful of pie in his mouth.

"What's up with you two?"

"Nothin'. Why so many questions?" Dean said rather fast.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, I guess." Sam got up from the table. "I'm gonna go in the shower. Need to use the bathroom before I go in?" Dean shook his head no. Sam grabbed some clean clothes and closed the bathroom door behind him. Dean was midway in chewing his pie when he realized that Sam went into the shower, leaving him alone with Castiel.

Dean turned slowly around and jumped out of his seat when he saw Castiel standing right behind him. "Personal space, Cas, come on."

"I'm sorry," Cas took two steps back from Dean.

"Why were you so close anyways?"

Cas wore his confused face. He had tilted his head to the side, an adorable expression Dean loved every time the angel did that. "We had a moment." was all Castiel said.

"What are you talking about? We didn't have a moment."

"We were about to kiss-"

"SH!" Dean said as he closed the space between him and Cas as he covered the angel's mouth with his hand. "We do not speak of said moment."

He heard Cas mumbled something so he took his hand off. "So just to clarify, we did have a moment?"

Dean sighed, "I don't know what we had. I shouldn't have done that; it was bad on my part."

Cas shook his head. "No, it wasn't." Dean looked at Cas as Cas continued to talk, "I didn't stay still for a reason."

"You wanted me to kiss you?" Dean said. Cas didn't say anything and neither did Dean. They both stared at the ground.

"I wouldn't mind it." Cas then said. Dean took a step closer to Cas. He placed one hand on Cas' waist and the other rested on Cas' neck.

"Then I've been waiting to do this for a long time." Dean said. Cas stared at Dean as he watched the hunter's lips land on his own. Excitement and longing exploded inside the both of them. Soon after Cas felt Dean's tongue inside his mouth as Dean's grip on his waist tighten. Cas had his hands around Dean's waist, pulling him closer.

As the two had their make-out session (... totally not a moment...), they were unaware of one sneaky other-world brother, who had his ear pressed up against the bathroom door. Sam muttered to himself, "And he said he doesn't do chick flick moments,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I know this might be a little short but... Ta-da! Dean and Cas finally got their little "moment", with of course a certain someone was eavesdropping... leave a review and tell me what you think! And again, a huge massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and followed and favorited! It means the world to me! On a different side note, who's excited to see Bobby in _Supernatural_ on Wednesday?!


	10. Information

Chapter 10: Information

[2006]

Sam could not believe it. He always had his suspicions about Dean and Castiel but this was just icing on the cake. Oh, Sam was just thinking about all the jokes he could make about the two once he got back to his time. He smiled brightly toward Dean and Cas... Jimmy.

After Dean introduced Jimmy to Sam, they quietly made their way back into the house. Jimmy was a little hesitant to go because he was afraid that John would wake up and a fight would occur if John ever saw him. But Dean told Jimmy that he would protect him and that seemed enough for Jimmy as he walked inside the house with relief.

After having a nice long chat with Jimmy and getting to know him better, Sam soon fell 'asleep' on one of the two beds in the room. Dean and Jimmy sat on the other bed.

Jimmy noticed Dean's sadden face when he looked over to Sam's sleeping body. "What's the matter?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Nothing." Dean said.

"It's not nothing, it's something. Come on, Dean, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's just that today has been a long day for me."

"Did John give you another hard time about us?" Dean nodded his head. "Don't take what John says to heart, Dean. You know that whatever he says is not true."

"I know." Dean said.

"And I don't want to lose you, Dean." Jimmy continued. "You know I love you, right?"

Dean nodded his head. Curious, he questioned, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because there's someone who can take us to a better place. A place where we won't be judged. A place where we can be together and just be us. Don't you want that, Dean?"

"I do. But where will this place be?"

Jimmy seemed to be deep in thought. As he shook his head, Jimmy admitted, "I'm not sure but I know he speaks the truth."

"Who's he?"

"He said his name is Castiel." Jimmy said. Sam, who had been pretending to be asleep (because he didn't trust this universe enough to fall asleep in), perked up when Jimmy mentioned Castiel.

"Castiel?" Dean repeated. He briefly remembered Sam mentioning a Castiel in his other world, but why would Jimmy bring him up?

"He said he's an angel of the Lord." Jimmy said.

Sam shot up in his bed. Dean looked over to Sam. "Sam, what's he talking about?" Dean asked.

Sam ignored Dean's question. "You've talked with Castiel?" Jimmy nodded his head. "What did he say?"

"He promised to give me what Dean and I have always wanted. Peace on paradise."

"In exchange for what?"

Jimmy didn't answer until Dean called out to him. "What did this Castiel say?"

"Well, he said that I had to do one thing for him."

"And what would that be?" Dean said.

"Let him use my body while he is on earth."

"He asked you to be his vessel?" asked Sam.

"Yes." Jimmy responded.

"What did you tell him?"

"He gave me some time to think about it. He told me I'd have until the end of the month to answer him."

"Til the end of the month?" Dean nervously repeated.

Sam then said, "Then we need to start making a plan."

* * *

[2014]

Dean looked over to Sam whose been flashing him smiles every now and then. It had all started when he got out of the shower.

"What's with the smiles? They're creeping me out."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "No reason. I can't just smile at you?"

Dean looked at Sam weirdly. "No." Sam shrugged his shoulders again, mumbling something to himself. Dean shook his head. He focused his attention back to the books. Dean was trying to read this book about time traveling, but was distracted every time Sam would look his way.

Cas had appeared inside the room carrying four huge, old-looking books with him. "Find anything?" Cas asked Dean.

"No. Where did you get those?" Dean watched as Cas set the books down.

"Library." Cas said as he took a seat next to Dean.

"You check those out?" Sam said as he came over to the table and sat across from Dean and Castiel.

"No." Cas answered.

"Oh, so you stole some ancient books from the library. Great." Sam said. He watched as Cas and Dean flipped through the books. He noticed that Dean and Cas would sneak glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Sam smiled at them. They were totally in love.

Dean kept on rubbing at his eyes. Cas noticed his exhaustion. "You've been looking at books these books for hours, Dean. Why don't you go get some rest?" Cas suggested.

"We have to find out what happened." Dean answered.

"And we will. Just take a nap, Dean." Cas pressed. Dean looked over to Cas. They stared at each other; to Sam, it looked like they were having a conversation just by staring into one other's eyes.

_Yeah_, Sam thought,_ there's something going on between them._

Dean finally agreed with Cas and went off to one of the beds.

Sam waited half an hour to make sure that Dean was fully asleep before he could talk to Cas about anything. "Hey," Cas looked up to Sam. They both were still going through the books. "So, uh, what's going on between you two?"

"Who?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You and Dean?"

"Oh, um," Sam saw Cas' face turned in interesting shade of red. "There's nothing going on." Cas said. He knew that he couldn't tell Sam this because he wasn't entirely sure if Dean would want Cas to talk about what's going on between them openly.

"Sure, okay." Sam said as he continued to flip through pages. He stopped at one page. "Hey, I think I found something." Cas got up and went around the table to Sam. "What about this?"

Castiel read the passage. The page talked about a god, Chronos. "Mmm, I don't think so." Cas said. He remembered Dean and Sam briefly telling him about bringing down Chronos two years back. "It can't be Chronos."

"Why not?" Sam questioned.

"He's dead. Sam staked him."

"Oh," was all Sam said.

Castiel felt sorry for this Sam. "How are you doing in this world?"

"I think I'm getting by alright." Sam answered.

"You're lying." Cas flat out said.

Sam took a deep breath. "Honestly, I was thrown into a world where monsters are real and Dean and I hunt them down, and how can anyone just get used to that and continue on as if nothing was wrong? I'm scared as hell but I'm not going to show that in front of Dean. I don't want him to worry about keeping a close eye on me when he - and all of us - need to start focusing on what happened to Sam and me."

Cas just stared at Sam, like if he was looking deep into his soul. Sam shifted a little in his seat, feeling uncomfortable. Now he knew how Dean felt when he was giving him smiles every now and then. "Something happened to you back in your world."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said casually.

"Oh, really? I can sense it, Sam."

Sam looked over to Dean's sleeping body then back to Cas. "Okay, yes, a couple things did happen to me."

"What happened?" Cas asked.

Sam was about to explain to Castiel about his life when the door to the motel suddenly burst opened and three demons walked in.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun-dun-dun! Please leave a review! As always, a huge thank you to everyone who was reviewed/favorited/followed!


	11. Greetings

Chapter 11: Greetings

[2014]

Sam jumped up from his seat. Castiel went and stood in front of Sam to protect him from the demons. Dean, who had woken up from the sound of the door being forced opened, jumped off of the bed as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the intruders. Once he realized that they were demons (they showed their black eyes), Dean knew that his gun would be useless.

Castiel pushed Sam into the corner behind him. He didn't want Sam to get hurt or possibly get killed. As one demon charged toward Dean, he smacked it with the handle of his gun. It gave him time to at least turn around and grab the holy water that was on the desk drawer. The second demon charged at Cas, but was quickly killed when Cas' angel blade stabbed him right in the heart. The body dropped dead to the floor just as the third one rushed at Cas and knocked him down. His angel blade was knocked from his hand; the demon had him pinned. Sam immediately grabbed a random pan he saw on the counter and smack the demon with all his might as he swung the pan. It didn't do much but it did made him distracted long enough for Cas to reach for his blade and stab the demon.

Dean took three major punches from the demon. When he got one good punch in, Dean uncapped the bottle of holy water and poured it on the demon. It screamed and was about to leave its host's body, but luckily Cas tossed his blade to Dean who caught it and wasted no time in stabbing the demon.

"Thanks," Dean said.

Cas nodded his head as he walked over to Dean. "You're hurt," Cas said as he took in Dean's bruised face.

"I'll be fine." Dean said but Castiel lifted his hand and placed it on Dean's face. In the next second, Dean was healed from his injuries. Dean remembered about Sam and looked across the room to see Sam standing by the table with a pan in his hands as he stared at the dead bodies.

Dean walked passed Castiel and over to Sam. "Hey," Dean said as he gently took the pan from Sam's hands. He set the pan down and looked at Sam. "You can make me dinner later," Dean tried to joke. Castiel was about to intervene and tell Dean that Sam wasn't going to cook, that he used the pan to help him fight off the demon, but Cas quickly caught on that that was Dean trying to make light on the situation.

"Were they human once?" Sam had suddenly asked.

"What? Those guys?" Dean looked behind him at the bodies. "Why would it matter?"

"Were they?" Sam pressed.

Dean didn't say anything. He couldn't.

"Yes," Castiel said, and for once Dean wasn't mad that Cas told Sam the truth. "They were humans once."

"So, innocent people were killed because of us?"

Dean understood now. "Sam," Dean said, "there was nothing we-" Dean stopped when Sam started to walk pass him. He watched as Sam paced back and forth.

"We could have helped those people!" Sam suddenly shouted.

"In the limited time we had, no we couldn't help them." Cas defended Dean. He thought he might as well say something since he was the one who killed most of them.

"We could have saved them..." Sam said more quietly to himself.

Dean didn't understand why Sam wanted to save them. Sure, they were poor soul's that the demons possessed but they were about to be killed; they had to defend themselves. Dean had got beat pretty badly but Castiel had healed him before Sam had looked at him. Dean saw that Sam stood by the bodies and stared down at them.

"I'll get rid of them." Castiel said.

"We have to leave here." Dean said. "If those demons knew we were here, then chance is that more probably do, too."

Cas nodded his head. "I'll take you guys to the bunker?" Cas asked and Dean nodded his head.

Sam wasn't paying any attention to Dean and Cas. He didn't care that Cas and Dean came over to stand by him; though, he tried to shrug Cas' hand off of his shoulder when the angel placed it there.

In the next second, Sam felt like there was no floor. He blinked and saw that his surroundings had changed. Sam felt dizzy and felt like he was going to black out. Cas grabbed hold of Sam's arm as he tried to balance Sam.

"Where are we?" Sam asked. There were shelves filled with books and brown tables with matching chairs.

"A bunker in Kansas." Dean replied.

"I'll clear the motel," Cas said.

As Cas was about to 'fly' away, Sam called out to him, "Make sure you put them in a proper burial ground."

Cas nodded his head as he said, "I'll get your things and the car." With that, Cas left the room.

"What's with wanting them buried?" Dean asked Sam as he got a couple of books from the shelf.

"They deserve to be buried. They were people once and people need to be buried properly."

* * *

[2006]

"Hey," Sam said to Dean as he sat down at the kitchen table. "How're you?"

"I don't know." Dean answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my boyfriend tells me that he's been talking to an angel and then I have to make up a plan with my brother from the future to protect my boyfriend... you get the drift?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah. I do." The beeper on his watch went off, which signaled that Sam had to take his two pills. "Duty calls," Sam said as he got up and left into his room.

Sam took the pills with a glass of water and went back into the kitchen. When he came back, Dean was gone and John occupied the kitchen.

"How did you sleep last night?" John asked.

"Slept fine." Sam lied.

"Is that why you were wondering out here?" Sam looked at John. He tried to play it cool so that he didn't know what John was talking about, but John caught him. "Its a simple question, really." John said, "Why were you walking around?"

"And I told you. I went and got a glass of water."

"No, that one was the lie. The truth, Sam. Was there someone else who came in last night?"

"No." Sam lied again.

"Was it that guy Jimmy?" John pressed.

Sam clenched his jaw. "Who's Jimmy?"

John saw through Sam's lie. "I'll kill Dean if he had let that guy in here," John said as he rushed out of the kitchen and to the guest bedroom. Sam followed close behind; he tired to stop John but he wasn't strong enough as John just shoved him back.

When John got to the door, it was locked. Sam figured that Dean must have heard him and John talking about Jimmy and locked the door, which Sam was glad about.

"Dean, open the door!" John shouted. Kate came out of her bedroom upon hearing all the shouting.

"John? Sam? What's going on?" Kate asked.

John left the door and walked up to Kate. He started telling Kate that Dean had let Jimmy inside the house. Kate rolled her eyes at John; she thought he was being childish. That got John arguing with Kate.

Sam, who pulled out a bobby pin that was split in two, started to pick the lock after John had gone up to Kate. It didn't take long for Sam to unlock the door. He opened the door and was about to close it behind him, but saw that there was no need to.

John rushed in as he pushed Sam aside. "Where is he?" John asked, looking around the room. He looked at Sam as he saw him staring at one thing. John followed Sam's gaze and saw what his son was staring at: an opened window. It was big enough for Dean to have easily gone through.

John turned to Sam. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know." Sam answered honestly. John left the room. He couldn't deal with Sam right now. John went and grabbed his phone and started leaving messages on Dean's phone.

Later that day, when Sam was getting ready to go to sleep, he got a call on his phone. He looked at who was calling and immediately recognized the number.

"Hello?"

"Sam," Dean said.

"Dean, where'd you go?" Sam whispered through the phone, afraid that John might hear him.

"... I don't know; I just took my car and left." Dean said.

Sam walked to the bedroom door and closed it. "Are you okay?"

Dean didn't answer right away. Sam could hear his older brother's shaky breathing through the phone. "Something happened, Sammy..."

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

Dean described the place that he was at and the person who was letting him stay at their place until Sam could pick him up. "I know exactly where you are. Don't move, I'm coming to get you." Sam hung up the phone. He got dressed, packed up a bag of clothes and a few other things for Dean and him, and left through the window. Since he didn't have a car to get to Dean, Sam hot wired the neighbors car and left.

An hour and a half later, Sam arrived where he needed to be. From the phone number that Dean used to call Sam, Sam knew that Dean wasn't in Minnesota anymore.

He arrived at the faded blue house. Sam got out of the car and looked around. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Sam was greeted by a man wearing a baseball cap.

"Bobby,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **And yay, finally put in Bobby!


	12. Taken

**Author's Note: **I'm going to start putting in the year for which universe is taking place so no one won't be confused as to which universe is happening.

* * *

Chapter 12: Taken

[2014]

Five days had passed and they were nowhere close to finding any clues as to what had happened. Dean, Cas, and Sam were all frustrated and out of patience. They had no idea, not even a theory, as to how the switch was made. Sam left the bunker and went out for a walk. It was the only time he could think and clear his mind. Of course Dean didn't know about Sam leaving the bunker (or else Dean would have argued with Sam for leaving) because Dean and Cas had gone off to another library or something to look into more books.

The sun had set and the full moon was out, lighting Sam's way. It was a warm night so Sam wasn't too concern about not having a jacket with him. A strange feeling had suddenly washed over Sam. He started to feel lightheaded, dizzy, and short of breath. He went over and sat down at a near by bench to try and steady his breathing. Sam started to hear voices but when he looked around, there was no one near him. Just as suddenly the strange feeling had came, it soon was gone.

After that weird experience, Sam walked back to the bunker. After he made himself a sandwich, Sam got a call on his cell.

"Hello?"

"Sam," Charlie had said through the phone.

"Hey, Charlie. What's up? Did you find anything?"

"That is a definite yes! I just couldn't believe I didn't make the connection before!"

"You did?! What connection did you find?"

"Well, it's more of a theory, but it totally makes sense. I mean, everything that happened and how it did... are you at the bunker?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm getting ready to leave my apartment right now. I'll tell you when I'm at the bunker. And make sure Dean and Cas are there, too. I'm pretty sure they'll want to hear this too."

Sam nodded his head. "I'll make sure they'll be here. Thanks, Charlie. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon, Sam."

Once Sam and Charlie said their goodbyes and Sam got off the phone, Dean and Castiel walked in.

"Hey," Sam said as he headed over to meet Dean and Cas at the end of the stairs.

Dean noticed Sam's excitement. "Did you find any leads?"

"Not me, but Charlie did. I just got off the phone with her and she said that she has a pretty good theory to what happened. And she also said to make sure that the both of you are here when she comes."

"So, Charlie's on her way," Sam nodded his head to Dean. "Then hopefully she has the right answers or at least a lead to what happened." Sam and Cas agreed with him.

**_~~~...JustADream...JustADream...JustADream...~~~_**

Sam, Dean, and Cas were still waiting in the bunker for Charlie to come. Two hours had passed since Charlie had last called Sam.

"Maybe she's lost." Sam offered to Dean, who paced back and forth.

"No," Dean said as he shook his head. "She knows how to get here."

"Then there must be really bad traffic?" Sam was trying to get Dean to stop worrying. In all honesty, Sam was starting to worry, too.

"I'll try calling her again." Dean said.

**_~~~...JustADream...JustADream...JustADream...~~~_**

Three and half hours later and the three boys were beyond worrying for their redheaded friend. Dean wanted to drive in the Impala around and see if he could find her but Sam argued that Dean wouldn't be able to know where to look. So instead of doing that, Dean sent Cas out to see if he could find Charlie.

Within a couple of seconds later, Cas was back.

"She's gone."

"What?" Dean asked and Cas was almost afraid to answer back. Cas noticed that Dean didn't look like himself.

"I couldn't find her." Cas said, "But I did stop by her apartment and found this." Cas took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unraveled the paper and handed it to Sam, who had his hand out to take the note from Cas.

Sam read the note out loud. "'_If you want to see your friend again, meet me by the phone at 10 AM' _... Someone took Charlie?" Sam thought aloud.

"It would appear that way, yes." Cas said. He looked over to Dean and was really starting to worry about his lover. "Dean,"

Dean busted out and said, "I can't just sit here and wait for someone to call! I need to go and find Charlie!"

"We don't even know where to look!" Cas tried to reason with Dean.

"Well, then we try her apartment. That's where you found the note, right?" Cas nodded his head. "Good. I'll go and check it out. You stay here with Sam."

"Why don't we all just go?" Sam suggested.

"Because we don't know what we're dealing with and it could be dangerous for you."

"I can handle myself." Sam insisted.

After many arguments later, Dean said that Sam could come. "It's 1:30 right now. We have 9 hours before it hits 10 AM, which means we have plenty of time to look for her, but we're not going to waste any of it. We need to be back by then."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, I know that I haven't updated at all last week but some things had came up and it was just chaotic! But fortunately things are getting better. I'll probably post the next chapter either Wednesday or Thursday. And thank you to all who has read, reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story! Means so much to me, and please do leave a review! I love to read what you guys think about it!


	13. Supernatural

Chapter 13: Supernatural

[2006]

"Bobby," Sam said as he stared at the young version of his friend. He couldn't believe that he was standing in front of Bobby, at the house that he last saw had been burnt down. Bobby had gave Sam a look that said 'how did you know my name?'.

"Dean told me your name." Sam said. "Where is he? He sounded pretty shaken up on the phone."

Bobby stepped aside so that Sam could come in. "Yeah. Dean's your brother?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, my older brother."

Bobby took noticed that Sam had found his way easily to the library. When Sam entered the library, he saw Dean sitting on the couch. His shirt, face, and hands were covered in blood. "Dean?" Dean didn't say anything. He just sat there and stared down at his hands.

Sam turned around to face Bobby. "What happened to him?"

"Relax." Bobby said, "It ain't his blood."

Sam pulled Bobby aside, stepping out and away from the library so that Dean couldn't hear them. "What happened to him?" Sam asked again in a low tone.

"I was drivin' down the road," Bobby explained, "next thing I know, your idjit of a brother came running out. Blood covering his clothes. I asked him if it was his and all he did was point over by these bushes. I had him sit down by my truck as I went over to investigate and..." Bobby stopped. He was remembering the awful sight that he witnessed.

"Bobby?" Sam asked, "Bobby, what did you see?"

"There were three bodies... they were all dead."

"Did Dean tell you what happened?"

Bobby nodded his head. "He said that they attacked him. Pulled out knives 'n everythin'. Dean grabbed a hold of one and... and he killed 'em all. Their heads were cut clean off." After hearing what Bobby witnessed, Sam walked back into the library. Dean was gone from where he once sat on the couch. Sam was about to panic until Dean came through the kitchen.

"Wanted to wash my hands." Dean said as he wiped his hands on an old rag then had set the rag on the table.

Sam looked around the room. The library was different. It still had the same furniture and everything but Sam noticed that there wasn't any stacks of old ancient creepy looking books. He wanted to scream or kick something when he came to conclusion that this Bobby probably wasn't a hunter. He felt like he was losing hope to ever finding his way back home. Sam just hoped that his Dean had some better luck and hopefully found a clue.

Bobby noticed Sam's change of mood. "Somethin' on yer mind?"

Sam thought that he should just come out with it. He turned to face Bobby and said, "Are you a hunter?" Dean widened his eyes. He didn't expect Sam to just come out with it. Weren't they supposed to keep that a secret? Unless, this was the Bobby that Sam knew before...

Bobby looked confused at first. Sam said, "And I'm not talking about deer hunting or anything like that."

"Then what are ya talkin' about, boy?" Bobby questioned.

"I'm talking about..." Sam hesitated a little. He started to regret ever saying anything but knew it had to be done. And who know's, it could make solving this thing faster.

"I'm talking about the supernatural." Sam and Dean stared intently at Bobby's face. He had shown no emotion so it was hard for Sam and Dean to tell if Bobby thought that they were crazy or not. Well, for Dean it was hard. But Sam knew that Bobby understood what he was talking about. Or at least, he hoped he did.

"The supernatural?" Bobby finally said.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, the supernatural. You know, like ghosts, witches, ghouls, vampires-"

Sam was cut off by Bobby. "No, I don't know," Bobby said, "because I'm not crazy! What ya just said, those are all nothing but fairy tales. Fictional things that does not exist in real life, ya hear? You shouldn't believe in the supernatural because it's not real."

"They're real." Sam stated firmly. "I've been hunting them my entire life!"

Bobby shook his head from side to side. "No, they're not. Yer just making crap up."

"He's not." Dean said. Sam and Bobby turned to face Dean. "I mean, I thought he was making them up, too. But, Sam explained everything to me and I believe him. He's telling the truth."

Sam turned to Bobby. "I am. Something happened to me. I don't exactly know what and I'm not entirely sure how I got here, but I'm from a different universe. In that universe, I knew you. You were like a father figure to me and my brother Dean. You used to live in this exact house."

"That's why ya knew where the library was." Bobby said more to himself. Sam nodded his head. "Can I ask ya a question?"

"Yeah."

"Ya said that you _knew_ me?"

Sam stayed silent. He looked back to see Dean walk into the kitchen. Sam faced back to Bobby. "Uh, yeah... you, uh..."

"I bit the dust, huh?"

"In 2012." Sam said as he nodded his head.

"What year are you from?"

"2014."

**_~~~...JustADream...JustADream...JustADream...~~~_**

Dean had walked into the kitchen, and over to the front door. He walked outside and stood on the porch as he looked around. Dean couldn't explain it but he felt like something bad was going to happen. He stayed standing outside until the door opened up and Sam came walking out. Sam went and stood next to Dean.

"Hey," Sam said as Dean nodded his head once in Sam's direction to acknowledge his presence.

"Was that the Bobby that you knew from your world?"

"Yes, that was."

"Is he a hunter in this world?"

"He says he's not."

"You don't believe him?"

"I don't know anymore. Bobby told me how he found you." Sam said, trying to change the subject to something more important as Dean looked down to see his blood stained clothes. "You wanna tell me the reason why you did it?"

"Sam... I wish I could explain, but..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. After I left the room from the window and drove off in the Impala, I didn't know where to go. I just drove and drove and then my car broke down and this van pulled up and I ran off the road... the three guys followed me and pulled out knives..." Tears started to form in Dean's eyes.

"Did they hurt you?"

"... They didn't get the chance to because I killed them. I don't know where it came from, but I fought them off and took one of their knives and everything seemed to happen to quick. Next thing I know, they're all dead and I'm covered in blood. I ran back up to the street and that's when I saw Bobby's truck."

"... They were just human?"

Dean busted out, tears falling down his face as he said, "Of course they were just human! They weren't no supernatural freak, okay?! I killed... human beings."

"They weren't humans." Bobby said as he joined Sam and Dean on the porch. "I checked 'em out and they had holes in their gums. Pressed on it and a sharp tooth came slidin' out."

"And how would you know that?" Sam asked. Bobby shrugged his shoulders, as he mumbled something. Sam rolled his eyes. "So, they were vampires?"

"Yup."

"If they were vamps, why pull out knives?" Sam thought aloud.

"Who cares about what weapon they pulled out." Dean said.

"I care." Sam said.

"That doesn't change a thing of what I done." Sam couldn't believe that he hadn't stopped to think about what Dean must have been going through. He killed three people - vampires.

"Sam," Bobby spoke up, "ya better get Dean inside and help him change outta those clothes. Ya know where my room is."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My wife's comin' and I don't want her to see this."

"You're wife?" Sam immediately looked to see a green four door sedan make its way up the road. Sam watched as a woman with curly blonde hair up to her shoulders got out.

"Karen," Sam said as Dean started to pull him inside the house.


	14. Pitch Darkness

Chapter 14: Pitch Darkness

[2014]

Dean, Sam, and Cas appeared back in the bunker. It was near 3:20 in the morning; they were coming back from Charlie's apartment. After searching the small place a thousand times, the three couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Everything looked like it was in its place.

Dean took a defeated sigh. He felt as if he had failed Charlie in some type of way. He had now started to regret ever letting Charlie in on helping them.

"Dean," Sam said, "you should get some rest." Dean looked at Sam with a piercing look for ever suggesting he needed rest. "We have seven hours before it's 10, and you need sleep to stay focus." Sam said sternly.

Dean eventually gave into Sam; he knew that Sam was only trying to help. So Dean trotted to his bedroom.

Now it was Sam's turn to take a defeated sigh, as he sat down in one of the brown chairs. He sat there thinking to himself while he stared at the table and tried to remember that phone call he had with Charlie.

"Maybe she was just leaving her apartment when she called." Sam thought aloud. It could be a reason why they hadn't found anything in her apartment for signs of a struggle or to see what she was looking at when she had the sudden break in Sam's case. "She said she was getting ready to leave her apartment... she could have been talking about leaving the parking lot."

"You think whatever happened to Charlie happened some place between the parking lot to her apartment and to here?" Cas said. Sam jumped a little.

"Uh, yeah, it could be possible."

Cas nodded his head. "I should go back over there and check things out."

Sam nodded his head as he got up from his chair. "I'll go with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Dean didn't want you to go in the first place, Sam. It could be dangerous."

"But I went last time." Sam tried to protest.

"Yes, because Dean was there to keep an eye out for you. If we were attacked and somehow separated and I couldn't get to you, you could be killed, Sam."

"Alright, fine. I'll stay. Just make sure to check in, okay?"

"I will. You should get some rest, Sam." Sam nodded his head as he saw Cas disappeared with a faint flutter of wings.

* * *

[2006]

Before Dean pulled Sam back inside the house, Bobby told Sam to stay upstairs until he explained everything to Karen. Sam didn't know if Karen knew about the supernatural (because it seemed that Bobby knew but wouldn't give Sam a straight answer) so he didn't know if Bobby was going to tell her the truth or make up a lie for who Sam and Dean were and why they were there.

Sam dug around in Bobby's closet until he found a shirt and an old pair of jeans that fitted Dean. Sam also threw a gray hoodie to Dean that said 'Sioux Falls *South Dakota*' on it for him to wear.

After Dean changed, Sam wrapped up his clothes and stuffed them in the back of Bobby's closet. Sam then had Dean stay in the room as he went out and waited for Bobby to meet him in the upstairs hallway. A minute later, Bobby made his way up the stairs.

"What did you tell her?" Sam whispered to Bobby.

"That yer brother and you came to drop off a car for me ta work on." Sam nodded his head as he called Dean to come downstairs with him. Once the three men were downstairs, they were greeted by Karen. She offered Sam and Dean to stay for dinner and as Sam was about to politely decline, Karen mentioned that she had baked some pie for them to eat afterwards, to which Dean gladly said that they would stay.

Before Karen left off to the kitchen, she asked Sam and Dean if they could bring in the rest of the grocery bags. Sam said they would and Karen gave them the keys, leaving with Bobby to kitchen.

As Sam and Dean made their way to Karen's car, Sam noticed Dean looking around them, a little uneasy.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I just have this strange feeling like something bad is going to happen."

"Maybe you're just tired. You know, with everything that has happened."

Dean shook his head and mumbled, "It's different."

Once the brother's reached Karen's car and Sam opened the back door, Dean leaned in, grabbed one brown grocery bag, and handed it to Sam. Dean was about to take the other one out when something caught his attention. It was a thin light brown rope.

"Is the bag too heavy for you?" Sam joked but Dean shushed him; he thought he had heard something. "What is it?"

"It's a rope." Dean followed one end of the rope to the seat next to the drivers side. It was tied to the head rest with the other end going into the back seat to the trunk.

"Where does it lead to?" Sam asked.

"The trunk." Dean said as he pulled on it. Something pulled back.

Dean jumped out of the car as he bumped into Sam who had reached his hand that wasn't holding the grocery bag and grabbed Dean's arm to stop him from running away.

"What happened?" Sam asked a very frightened Dean.

"I think there's something in the trunk." Dean whispered.

Sam walked over to the trunk and pulled out the keys. When he opened it, both him and Dean were shocked when they saw Karen with her hands and feet tied up and her mouth covered with duct tape. Black and blue bruises were all over her arms and face.

Sam gently peeled off the duct tape from Karen's mouth. "It's okay," Sam said when Karen scooted away from him. "We're here to help."

"You need to help him!" Karen said. Her voice came out raspy.

"Help who?" Dean said when it suddenly clicked in Sam and his mind.

"Bobby!" Dean and Sam both said at the same time.

"Stay here," Sam said to Dean as he ran back inside the house. Sam ran into the kitchen but didn't see any sign of Bobby or the thing that was claiming to be Karen. Until he heard something bang downstairs in the basement.

Sam pulled out his gun and with caution made his way down the stairs. Once he was down there he noticed that Bobby was tied up.

"Nice of you to join us." The Karen lookalike had said.

"So, what are you?" Sam casually asked. "Shape shifter?"

The shape shifter rolled its eyes. "I've been called that before. One of the many names, actually."

"I can believe that." Sam said. "Why take her?"

"Take who? Oh, you mean Karen? She was the prettiest of them all. And, she would lead me back to you."

"Me? Why me?"

It laughed. "Oh, come on, Sammy! Giving that away would ruin all the fun!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because its so sweet about what you did for your dead girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"The deal you made? For her to come back in exchange for your soul? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"... I made a deal..." Sam said, mostly to himself but the shifter still heard him.

"You're different." It suddenly said.

When Sam glanced back up to look at the shape shifter, he was suddenly knocked to the ground and all he saw was pitch darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, okay, so I know this is really late and I'm sorry for that but I have been extremely busy with a school project and a lot of presentations to do that I was completely wiped out, but I'm back now and I hoped you enjoyed this update. I will be back to my regular posting schedule: Tuesday/Wednesday and Fridays/Saturdays.

And of course, a huge massive thank you for all the reviews you guys leave! I'm glad you love the story! And thank you for those that have read/favorited/followed!


	15. Finding Comfort

Chapter 15: Finding Comfort

[2006]

Dean knew that he had to stay with Karen to make sure she was going to be safe. Dean had also guessed that Sam had him stay for his own safety as well. All Dean wanted to know was if Sam was okay and that he gotten Bobby to safety.

After Sam ran back into the house, Dean had gently helped Karen get out of the trunk. Karen told Dean that after she was done grocery shopping and when she was putting the bags into the car, she heard someone come up behind her and that's when she felt something hard hit the back of her head at an angle. When she came to, someone (Dean) had pulled the rope that was tied to her hands.

Everything was finally catching up with Karen. She wanted to cry but knew it would do no use to her. She was more concerned about her husband and the young man who went to go save him. Karen was also concerned for the other man, Dean, because he looked like a nervous wreck. Before Karen could console Dean, they heard a car start up in the back of the house. Before they knew it, a car came racing from behind the house, past them and out down the road.

Dean didn't know what he should do. He told Karen to wait by the car. He took off running toward Bobby's house. After Dean searched the house, he couldn't find any sign of Bobby or Sam. Dean didn't want to come to the conclusion that maybe the person who looked liked Karen had taken Sam with them to somewhere. But then he heard someone coming up the stairs. When Dean looked to see who was coming up, he was so very much relieved to see Sam walking up.

"Sam! Oh, thank God!" Dean said as he ran to Sam and hugged him.

"Hey," Sam said as he returned Dean the hug, one hand holding onto Dean and the other resting on the back of his head.

"What happened down there?" Dean questioned.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "... I'm not so sure... Did you see Bobby come up here? Where's Karen?" As Sam finished his sentence, Karen came walking through the door.

"Are you alright?" She worriedly asked. Sam nodded his head yes.

"Sam," Dean said, "I didn't see Bobby come up. There was a car that drove from behind the house and out the exit as fast as it could. You don't think..." Dean didn't want to say anymore. He didn't want to worry Karen all over again.

"What's going on? Where's my husband?!"

Sam swallowed hard before he answered Karen. "Bobby was... he was tied up. He was okay, but I got knocked out before I could see anymore."

"Where did they take him?" Karen said as her voice cracked. She was trying so hard to keep her tears from falling.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. But, Karen, I promise we will find him." Sam lead Karen to the library where he sat her down on the couch. He then signaled Dean to follow him into the hallway.

"So, what happened down there when you found Bobby?" Dean asked.

"He was tied up to a chair. The monster was a shape shifter... Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"In the last past two months after... after Jessica died... did Sam seem a bit off to you? And I'm not talking about his self-harming..."

Dean nodded his head. "I know exactly what you mean. It was actually a few weeks ago when I started to notice it. One time, he came stumbling into our motel room acting like he was drunk. But he didn't reek of alcohol. He only wanted me to think that he was drunk - his excuse for coming in late."

"Did he ever tell you why he was out late?"

"No. Sam, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I think it might have a lot to do with everything."

"What are you talking about?"

Sam glanced in the library to make sure Karen was okay. She was still sitting on the couch; she was silently crying to herself. Sam walked farther away from the room as Dean followed him.

"When I was in the basement with the shifter, it was talking about some type of deal that Sam had made to bring back Jessica. Which means that Sam knows something about demons - or, at least crossroad demons."

"Sammy made a deal..." Dean repeated softly, "Wait, you said that if you make a deal with a demon, there's a trade you have to do or something. What did Sam trade?"

Sam remained silent. He didn't want himself to bring it up and hated to be the one to tell Dean this. "He, uh... he sold his soul." Sam saw the devastated, confused, scared look in Dean's face. "There's more to it, Dean. It knew Sam's name. It took the shape of Karen to get to Sam. For what, I don't know. But I'm going to find that out and I'm going to find out why they took Bobby and bring him back. And it also knew I was somehow different."

"What?"

Sam nodded his head. "Another thing that I don't have the answer to. We better get back to Karen." Sam said as he started to make his way toward the library.

"Okay," Dean said as he walked right behind Sam, "well, whatever the reason is, we'll figure this whole thing out together, Sam."

Sam stopped dead in his tracks, making Dean bump into him. Sam slowly turned around and said, "What did you just say?"

"... That we'll figure this whole thing out together." Dean hesitantly repeated.

Sam nodded his head and continued to where Karen was as he realized then how much he missed his big brother Dean. Those were the phrases that Sam found comfort in when they were in tight situations and Dean would say those lines. Those were his lines. 'We'll find a way' and 'we'll figure it out, okay, just like we always do'. Sam would kill just to hear his brother say those words again.

* * *

[2014]

Sam waited anxiously as he stared at his cell phone that rested on the main table. Half an hour left before it hit 10 - the time when someone was going to call about Charlie. But that wasn't the reason why Sam was waiting. He was waiting for a certain phone call, a certain 'check-in' call, from a certain blue-eyed dark brownish/black-haired angel who was supposed to call about five hours back.

Sam had tried to take a nap but feared that if he fell asleep, then he might miss Cas' call. So he walked up and down the stairs, walked back and forth through the hallways, and even circled around the kitchen a couple of times but never got a call from Castiel once. Which was worrying him to death. And Sam didn't want to be the one to call Cas because what if Cas was following someone or something and his phone went off because Sam was calling him? That would definitely blow Cas' cover. So, there sat Sam, tapping his foot impatiently fast with black circles under his eyes as he stared intently at his phone like that would help Castiel to call him.

"Hey," Dean mumbled as he passed Sam. Dean stopped, walked back to where Sam sat, and took in the younger man's face. "Dude, did you sleep at all?"

"No," Sam monotonously replied.

"Why? What are you waiting for?"

"Um... nothing."

"Try better because I'm not convinced." Dean said. He leaned forward to stare at Sam and it was at that moment that Sam's phone went off. Dean immediately grabbed Sam's cell while Sam had a late second reaction.

"Dean, give me my phone back!" Sam yelled as he unsuccessfully tried to reach for the phone in Dean's hand.

"Technically, this isn't your phone," Dean said playfully. Sam stopped trying to retrieve the cell because of how tired he felt. Dean pressed the answer button and placed the cell next to his ear. "Hello?"

"I'm calling to check in." He heard Cas' deep voice through the phone which sent chills throughout his body. Dean shook his head.

"Why do you want to check in?"

Cas recognized the voice to be not of Sam's but of Dean's. "... Dean? Where's Sam?"

"Here at the bunker. Where are you?"

"... I'm, uh... I'm at a place."

"Okay, that must be nice." Dean said sarcastically. "Why don't you poof on back over here. It's almost 10, and I could really need you here..."

"I'll be right there."

"Yeah. See you soon, Cas." Dean hung up the phone and handed it back it back to Sam.

"Awe," Sam said as he took hold of the phone, "wasn't that sweet?"

"Shut up," Dean mumbled. He felt his face and the back of his neck get hot. He always felt that way whenever he thought about the angel.

**_~~~...JustADream...JustADream...JustADream...~~~_**

After Castiel got off the phone with Dean, he continued on with what he was doing before he decided to finally call in. To get rid of four bodies. They weren't just human bodies, they were... well, Castiel himself couldn't describe them. They were about 6 feet tall and looked deformed. They had one huge arm and one huge leg. They all had surrounded Cas but luckily he took them out with his angel blade.

15 minutes until 10. Cas had to hurry.

He buried all four of the bodies (in the same place he buried those demons Sam wanted him to bury) and flew back to the bunker. Once inside, Cas noticed Sam sitting by the brown table and Dean standing by the main line. Castiel walked over and stood side by side with Dean. As he stood there waiting, he felt Dean's hand slowly intertwined with his own.

After what seemed liked forever, the phone rang at exactly 10 AM.


	16. Possibly Related to Jefferson Starships

Chapter 16: Possibly Related to Jefferson Starships

[2014]

Dean was a little more than hesitant to answer the phone, but a squeeze of his hand from Cas made him pick it up.

"... Hello?" Dean had to admit he wasn't entirely sure on what to expect here. He was scared as hell but knew that he couldn't show it in front of Sam and Cas, and Dean also knew that he couldn't sound like it for whoever was on the other end of the telephone in case they use Dean's fear against him.

"Dean Winchester," a deep voice said through the phone. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yup. Don't worry, it wasn't anything embarrassing. It was only about the bad that you do."

"Where is she?"

"Ooh, straight down to business. I like that about you, Dean."

"I could really give a rats ass about what you like or don't like about me. Now, where is she?" Dean asked forcefully.

"You don't want to mess with me, boy. Especially since I have your little friend. In fact, I'll let you hear her scream in agony as a warning for you to speak to me with respect." The man had said. Dean's heart felt like it dropped when the next second later he heard Charlie's screams.

"Is that Charlie?" Sam had asked once he heard the screams as he got up from where he sat. "What are they doing to her?!"

"Sam," Cas said. He released his grip from Dean's hand and walked over to Sam to calm him down. Dean wished that Cas was still holding his hand because he felt like he was going to lose it. It was his fault for getting Charlie involved with whatever happened to Sam.

"I hope you learn your lesson here, Dean Winchester, or else little Ms. Red Head will be tortured again. And not just with a knife. I'll give you two days to find the perfect cabin in the woods. Don't find it by then, the girl gets tortured. Bad." A click sound had ended their conversation. Dean hanged up the phone. He sadly turned around and looked over to Sam and Cas. He felt completely broken inside.

"We're gonna find Charlie. Even if it's the last thing I do." Dean stated.

"Me, too." Sam said, "We help find Charlie before we deal with my case."

Dean nodded his head. He appreciated what Sam was doing. "So, douche bag on the phone said to 'find the perfect cabin in the woods'. Whatever the hell that means. And we have two days to find it or..." Dean took a deep breath before he started to speak again. "Or they torture Charlie."

"Okay, so maybe the clue is inside the place he said." Sam asked Dean for a computer and Dean went to go grab Sam's laptop. When he returned, he handed Sam the laptop who opened it and turned it on. Going on the guest account, Sam search 'cabins in the woods'. "Hmm... movie looks pretty interesting."

"Yeah, wait until you actually watch it." Dean said as he made his way into the kitchen. Cas followed him.

"Dean," Cas said. Dean stopped but never turned to face Cas. "I know that this must be hard for you. But, I'm here for you. I know you're going to try and pretend that nothing is bothering you, but I know that this is. I don't want you to mask all your feelings up."

Dean turned to face Cas. "Congratulations, you're starting to sound like Sam everyday." Cas scolded Dean. "Sorry. But, I know, Cas. Charlie was taken because of me."

"Charlie wouldn't want you blaming yourself, Dean. I know I wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Dean pulled Cas into a hug. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Dean pulled away and kissed Cas. It was like he was kissing Castiel all over again for the first time. Dean's heart was beating faster than normal, his palms sweating, stomach in knots, and felt like he had no legs for the moment.

"Hey, I think I might have found something!" They heard Sam shouted from the other room. Dean groaned, dropping his arms from around Cas as he and the angel went and stood behind Sam and stared at the laptop screen.

"What did you find?" Dean asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"'Find the perfect cabin in the woods'? The guy could be referring to Perfect Springs, a place up north where there are cabins available to rent out. And check this out." Sam pointed to the screen. "This is a calendar that tells you who's renting the cabin for how long."

"That's great. Looks like somebody rented the cabin yesterday afternoon for two days. How do we find out who's renting?"

"Well, they don't put the name but luckily for you, I already called the owner and asked for it."

"Wow. So, what's the name?"

"Blake Shelton."

"Okay, so we go to Perfect Springs, nail the douche, grab Charlie and everybody wins."

"You don't understand, Dean. Blake Shelton is the name of a country music singer. Obviously this guy is using a cover name."

"Cover name or not, I'm still going to gut the bastard."

"Dean, we have to think about this rationally." Castiel said. "We could very well walk into a trap."

"Cas is right." Sam said.

"Okay, fine. Go get packed. I don't want to waste another minute." Dean said. Sam nodded his head as he left to go off to Sam's room that Dean had shown him and packed up.

Dean stared at the cabin. He was trying to remember the layout.

"Dean," Cas said as he rested his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"The reason why I was gone?"

"Oh, where were you?"

"Sam told me that Charlie might have been taken from the parking lot of her apartment. It was just a theory he had. So, I told him I would go and check it out. Well, when I got there, there was skid marks in the parking garage. Someone left in a hurry."

"How did we miss that?"

"Because we were too worried to be thinking straight. But that's not the point, Dean. The point is, while I was in the parking garage, these creatures came out and attacked me."

"What? What were they?"

"I don't know. They were nothing like I ever saw before."

"... Jefferson Starships...?"

Cas rolled his eyes, but cracked a small smile. "No, they weren't Jefferson Starships. But they did looked pretty close. Except for the fact that they had one enlarged arm and leg."

Sam came out carrying a small suitcase. "I'm all packed."

"Alright. I already have a bag for myself in the Impala, so let's hit the road."


	17. On The Road Again

Chapter 17: On The Road Again

[2006]

Sam and Dean had left Bobby's house after warding it and told Karen that if she needed them to call them. They gave her both of their cell phone numbers.

It was nearing sundown so Sam and Dean went to get a motel room. When they were getting ready for bed, Dean told Sam about taking the two pills. Sam took the pills before he went to bed.

**_~~~...JustADream...JustADream...JustADream...~~~_**

_Darkness. That was all Sam could see. He saw a bright ball of shining light. As it got bigger, it had split in two. They were the headlights to a car._

_Sam immediately jumped out of the way. He took noticed of his surroundings. Sam had somehow managed to get himself in the middle of a road. But how? He had fallen asleep back at the motel room. This had to be a dream._

_Sam tried to find a sign that would tell him where he was at, but he didn't find one. As Sam was walking, he heard a familiar voice._

_"Dean?" It was faint and barely a whisper, but Sam knew it was Dean's voice. His Dean's voice. But how?_

_The voice was coming from behind a tall bush. Sam followed the sound. Sam felt a little dizzy and wanted to stop by the bench that was near by but he wanted to continue investigating. He could start to hear it a little bit better but not that much. Sam continued to follow the sound down a small hill and stopped by a stream. The voice was coming from the water. He knelt down by it. Sam only caught the last part of what Dean was saying. From what it sounded like, Dean was getting ready to leave somewhere._

_The voice stopped and Sam didn't feel dizzy anymore. He stood up and looked around, confused._

_He was left in the darkness once again._

**_~~~...JustADream...JustADream...JustADream...~~~_**

"Sam. Sam, wake up."

Sam woke up to see Dean. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 1 in the afternoon."

"What?" Sam sat up in bed and looked at the clock. Sure enough, it was 12:54 PM. "Did I really just sleep in?"

Dean nodded his head. "You've been getting a lot of messages on your phone."

Sam grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and saw the messages. "John and Kate have been calling me. They want to know where I am. Adam has been leaving me texts, too."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Tell them what? Tell them 'I went after Dean because he called me after he killed some vampires and we went to a guy's house because he picked Dean up and we somehow got him taken by this shape shifter and his wife possibly hates us for it. And, oh, by the way, I'm not really Sam, I come from a different universe.'?"

"Well… maybe word it a different way."

"Dean, I'm not going to tell them. I'm just going to text Adam that I'm fine and I'm with you and that we're both okay." Sam said as he wrote that as the message and sent it to Adam.

"Sounds fine with me. Are you ever going to tell anyone else though?"

"No. They don't need to know. When this Sam comes back, you have to tell him not to say word of this to anyone." Sam said. Dean nodded his.

"How do we know where to look for Bobby?" Dean then asked.

"I'm not sure." Sam admitted.

"So, what was your dream about? You kept on moving and twisting on the bed." Dean had asked.

"Um… had a weird dream… about my mom." Sam lied. He didn't know what it was, but Sam thought that he shouldn't say out loud the dream that he actually had.

"Oh. How was it weird?"

"It was the night that she died."

"Are you over it? Do you miss her?"

"I was only six months old. I don't really remember her, but I've seen her a couple of times during the past few years and from pictures. How did you handle Mary's death?"

"I didn't." Dean said as he looked down.

"I know; Dean still wasn't over it back in my universe." Sam said more to himself.

Dean looked to Sam. "No, I mean, I never did handle mom's death." Dean saw the confusion on Sam's face. "I never handled mom's death, because she never died."

"What?"

"I guess I should have mentioned this earlier, but John and Mary got divorced four or five years after Sam was born."

"Well, do you know where she lives?"

"Lawrence, Kansas."

"Well, what are we still doing here? Let's head to Lawrence."

* * *

[2014]

Sam had fallen asleep in the back seat of the Impala. They were on their way to Perfect Springs. Dean was driving and Castiel sat in the passenger seat next to Dean, looking out the car window.

The car ride was 14 hours long, from Kansas to Michigan. Their ride consisted of many stops to gas stations (mostly for candy and bathroom stops), and stopping to eat at diners for less than half an hour. They were close to their destination. Dean wanted to let Sam sleep in because he noticed how exhausted Sam looked.

Dean was playing some Led Zeppelin but had it on real soft so he wouldn't wake Sam. A lot of things were running through Dean's mind. He wasn't sure anymore if he would ever get his brother back. He wasn't sure if he would ever get rid of the Mark. He wasn't sure if Charlie would be okay - physically, mentally, and emotionally. Sure, he knew she was strong enough and a badass but even the most strongest people have their breaking point.

"Dean?"

Dean glanced over to Castiel before returning his gaze back to the road. "What's the matter?"

"I was going to ask you that." Cas said. "You look troubled."

"That's an understatement."

"So, what's on your mind?" Dean didn't answer. "Is the Mark?" Dean still didn't answer. "Is it finding Sam?" Dean clenched his jaw. Cas continued. "Is it about Charlie?" Cas noticed Dean's hands grabbing onto the steering wheel tightly making Dean's knuckles turn white. "Dean," Cas called out, "everything's going to turn out fine."

"I'm wondering how can you say that? How do you know everything will turn out fine, Cas?" Dean whispered harshly.

"Because I have faith, Dean." Cas stopped talking for a moment when they heard Sam moving. Dean glanced in the mirror to see Sam still sleeping.

"Faith isn't going to get us anywhere." Dean said, resting his eyes back on the road again.

"You don't know that, Dean."

"I think I do."

"Dean-"

"Damn it, Cas, could we talk about this later?" Dean said. He glanced back to make sure that he didn't wake Sam up. Sam was still asleep.

**_~~~...JustADream...JustADream...JustADream...~~~_**

Sam was awake when they arrived at the cabin. Dean held his gun up as he stood by the door. Cas was going to go in first just in case there was any surprise attacks inside.

It was cleared. Cas came walking back outside. "No one's in there."

"What do you mean no one's in there?" Sam asked.

Cas tilted his head, not sure how he should respond to Sam's question. "... No one's in there...?"

Dean shook his head. "Cas, I think what Sam means is that nobody, not even Charlie is in there?"

"Oh. Charlie's not in there and I'm pretty sure no one else has even stepped foot inside this cabin for at least a couple of months now."

"Great." Dean mumbled. They heard a phone ringing from inside. "No one's been in here for a couple of months? Then why is a phone ringing?" Dean said as he walked inside, made his way through the small dinning room and into the living room. He picked up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dean Winchester," Dean recognized the voice to be that man he talked to yesterday morning. "I must admit that I'm surprised to see you and your little squad had found the cabin already."

"You're watching us?"

Dean was about to make his way outside, but was stopped when the man said, "Look to your left, Dean-o." Dean did just that and saw a small camera on one of the book shelves. "Wave to the camera, Dean."

"Where's Charlie?"

"So demanding, aren't you? Ever heard of the phrase 'good things come to those who wait'?"

Dean was trying to not loose his patience. Last time he did, the guy had Charlie hurt. So he took a deep breath before he asked, "What was the point to this?"

"It was a test, a little practice, for the real deal."

"What do you mean?"

"If you want your friend back, you must do as I say. I need a few things and I need for you to get them for me. If you don't, then 'Charlie' will be planted 6 feet underground."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Good, you're minding your temper. What I want you to do is simple. How you do it is the tricky part. You'll be receiving a text for your first mission." The man hung up.

"Was that the guy?" Sam asked. Dean nodded his head and his cell buzzed.

"He wants me to do stuff for him. If I don't, then he kills Charlie. Got a message from him for my first mission."

"What does it say?" Cas asked.

Dean read the message. "Rob 30 million dollars from a bank."

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there's chapter 17! Please leave a review and thank you for all who have reviewed so far, favorited and followed this story! It truly means a lot to me!


	18. From the Past

**Author's Note: **Soooooooooo... It's been like almost three weeks since I've updated sorry! Just had been dealing with parties and brothers graduation and moving but enough of that, I'm back and here is chapter 18! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: From the Past

[2006]

Dean pulled the Impala up to a two story house. Sam recognized the house; it was the same from when Cas brought Dean and him back in time to save their parents from Anna.

"There was no fire in this house? When I was a baby?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head no. "Why did you have me drive out here like a madman?"

"I'll tell you when we're inside." Sam was about to open his car door, but Dean grabbed hold of his arm.

"No, Sam. You tell me now."

"Fine. Remember when I was telling you about how dad had got into hunting?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, that's not the full story. Mom was a hunter, born and raised."

"No way." Dean said in disbelief.

"Its true, Dean. She didn't want this life and tried to switch out. But, yellow eyes got to her first."

"Maybe she was a hunter in just your world. I mean, sure mom wouldn't hesitate to hurt a fly, but she's not a hunter."

"Which is why I have to go see." Sam said as he exited the vehicle and walked across the street to the door. He let out a couple of knocks.

Sam let out a smile once he saw Mary opened the front door. She smiled back at him. "Sam. It's so good to see you smiling again." Mary stepped out and wrapped her arms around her youngest son; Sam did the same, but held his mom tighter.

"And, Dean. Thanks for bringing him." Mary then hugged Dean. She invited both of her boys inside, and had them sit in the living room while she went and got refreshments. "I know it must have been a long ride coming here." Mary said, once she came back into the room with three cold cups of water.

Sam scoffed. "With Dean's driving, it only took a couple of hours."

Sitting on the couch placed in front of Sam and Dean, Mary flashed one of her smiles again. "Dean," she said as she set two of the glasses down in front of the boys and one in front of her on the table, "you're not James Bond."

"I know." Dean said as he reached out and took a drink of his water. "I'm Batman."

Sam smiled at that. He considered, for a split second, that maybe it will work with him staying in this universe. But it wouldn't be the same. Why start over with someone that you have no chemistry with?

"What's troubling you, Sam?" Mary spoke.

Sam gave a small shook of his head as he tried to think of a way to bring up hunters and the supernatural.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked. She looked at both of her sons, but only Sam looked a little off. "Sam, what is it?"

"Mom," Sam said, "We need to talk to you... about something."

"Oh, Sam." Mary gave Sam a sadden look. "Are you feeling confused?"

Sam thought about it. "Actually, yes."

"When did these feelings start?"

Sam wanted to say 'when I found out you were alive' but instead said, "I guess I've always felt them. When I came into... into this world." Sam figured he give out little clues, and hoped that his mother would pick up on them.

"It's okay, Sam. It's good to talk about it. Is Dean talking to you about this?"

Sam and Dean both shared a confused face. "Talk about what?" Dean questioned.

Mary ignored his question. "Do you feel different?"

"Yeah. Like I'm in another Sam Winchester's skin."

"This doesn't make you any different, Sam. I'm still proud of you and love you, just like I still do for Dean. Always."

Sam had finally caught on to what Mary had meant. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not - no! I'm straight, mom."

"Oh, well, still." Mary said as she shrugged her shoulders. Dean laughed to himself, and Sam turned a little red. "So," Mary said, "what's the real matter?"

"The real matter is... what happened on November 2."

"... Don't you remember...? Jessica died on that day."

"No, November 2nd... of 1983."

Mary tried to recollect the day. "1983, Sam?" Sam nodded his head. "Um... as far as I know, nothing happened."

"Exactly. Nothing. But, something should have happened. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want anything to happen, but I'm just wondering why... or how that what was supposed happen, didn't happen."

"Sam, you got me all confused. What are you talking about?"

Sam took a deep breath. "On the night of November 2, 1983... you got out of bed from the sounds of me crying. You came into my nursery and... you were dragged to the ceiling and burned. Dad tried to get you but he was too late."

Sam stared at Mary. It looked like she had tears in her eyes. She shook her head back and forth, in disbelief. "What?!" she managed to finally choke out.

"It's true. I'm not... I'm not your Sam. I mean, I am Sam Winchester, just not the Sam Winchester that belongs in this universe. I belong in the year 2014."

"Sam, this is insane!"

"It's not." Dean stepped in. "I know, I didn't believe him at first either."

"And you do now?" Mary questioned.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, I do. There's just something about him that screams out 'I've seen too much evil'. I don't know how to explain it, but I believe him. Sam's not going crazy, mom."

Mary seem to let Dean's words sink in for a while. She then turned to Sam. "Why? Why did I... die that night?"

"In 1973, a demon possessed your dad. He killed your mom, then stabbed your dad. He then killed John and in order to bring him back, you made a deal with the demon to let him visit you in ten years. He said he wouldn't hurt anybody as long as he didn't get interrupted."

"In ten years, you were born." Mary said. "So, I'm guessing he was in your nursery that night, too. And I walked in on him. Doing what?"

"He was, uh... Feeding me his blood. So that I could have these special powers that would help Lucifer have a meat suit for when he comes out from Hell." It happened too fast, Sam barely caught on as to what was going to happen. Mary grabbed her glass of water and splashed it all over Sam, some of it splashed on Dean.

"You're telling the truth." She said sadly.

"Of course he was!" Dean said. "What was that for?! If you didn't want to hear anymore, you could have just told him to stop."

"It's alright. It was protection, Dean." Sam spoke, not mad at the fact that he was now soaked in the already cold air. "The water was holy water, wasn't it?" Sam said as he looked at Mary. She nodded her head.

"Just wanted to see if you weren't a demon. And Dean, too. I'm sorry." Mary said.

"It's okay." Dean said.

Mary looked to Sam. "So, you're from a different universe? How did you get here?"

"I don't know. I just woke here one morning and Dean was eight years younger. Granted, I didn't really notice it at first. I need your help to get me back to 2014 and get your Sam back here."

"Alright. What's our first step?"

"Well, first, we need your help with something else." Dean said.

Mary looked at them confused when Sam said, "Do you have any silver bullets?"

* * *

[2014]

"I'm sorry, what does he want you to do?" Sam asked Dean.

"He wants _us_ to rob a bank for $30,000,000."

"Dean, we're not robbing a bank!"

"We don't have a choice." Dean said as he walked out of the cabin with Sam and Cas following him.

"Like hell we do, Dean!"

"Look, you've only met Charlie once, so you might not even care about her but I do, okay? She's like a sister to me and I'm going to do whatever it takes just to get her back."

"I understand that. And I care about Charlie, too. But, robbing a bank? I mean, that's a little over the top, Dean."

"Sam, I need your help. It will just be an easy quick and go type of deal. Cas will zap us in the volt, we take what we need, and he zaps us right back out."

Sam stood there, thinking about it. After he minute, he nodded his head and said, "Okay, fine. I'm in. I'll help you."

"Thanks."

**_~~~...JustADream...JustADream...JustADream...~~~_**

They had a plan. They had brought duffel bags with them. They had on their masks. They had their guns on them but they were never going to use them on anyone. Dean and Sam were ready to rob a bank. Cas was ready to fly them to the nearest bank.

But of course, even with a plan all laid out and ready for them to use, luck was never on the Winchesters side. Someone had walked into the volt as Sam and Dean were stuffing the money into the duffel bags. Castiel was supposed to be on lookout, but the angel had somehow got distracted, and failed his one task. The bank worker ran out of the volt; Sam and Dean moved extra fast to place the money in the bags.

"Cas, time to go!" Dean said as he gathered his two duffel bags. Cas walked over to Sam and Dean, placed his hands on both of their heads, just before the security came.

**_~~~...JustADream...JustADream...JustADream...~~~_**

"So, how do we do this?" Sam questioned. They were back at the bunker. Sam had just finished counting all $30,000,000. "Do we call him?"

Dean shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know."

_Ring Ring Ring_

"It's him." Dean said as he answered his cell phone.

"Of course it is." Sam mumbled.

"Job well done, Dean-o."

"We got your money."

"Good. Now bring it to me."

"Where?"

"I'll text you the coordinates. See you soon, Dean."

"Wait-" Dean said, but the call had ended. "Great."

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"He'll text us the address."

"For what?"

"To drop off the money." Dean said.

"Why?"

Dean looked at Sam strangely. "Why? What do you mean 'why'?"

"Dean, how do we know this guy will do as he says? For all we know, he could be having us do all his dirty work. What if we don't get Charlie back?"

"We'll get Charlie back." Dean said sternly.

"And what if we don't? What if they kill her? They won't care, Dean!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you going to come with me or not?"

"I'm not. Dean, you're acting like some kind of puppet. Look, I understand this is your friend and all -"

Dean cut in and said, "She's Sam's friend, too, you know."

"... I know you would do anything to get her back. I've been down that road before." Cas, who had been standing silently by the doorway, gave Sam a questioning look. Sam continued, "I had been searching for what seemed like forever to find a way to make everything go back to normal. I know how far you will go just to get back Charlie."

Dean's phone had buzzed. "I'm going to drop the money off." Dean said as he grabbed the bags and carried them up to the door. Cas was going to go follow Dean, but Dean said, "I'm going alone."

"Dean," Cas said.

"Stay here, Cas." Dean slammed the door behind him. A minute later, Sam and Cas heard the Impala driving away.

Sam took a sigh as he went and sat down at the table.

"So..." Cas had said as he sat down next to Sam.

"I don't really want to talk right now, Castiel."

Cas ignored Sam. "What did you mean when you said you've been down that road before?"

"Nothing."

"Sam." Cas said sternly.

"Just that... I can relate to Dean, wanting to fight for someone to come back. That's all."

"Are you sure?" asked Cas.

"... If I tell you, you can't tell Dean any of this. Okay?"

"What did you do?"

"When Jess... when she, uh..." Sam stuttered.

"When she passed...?" Cas filled in for Sam and Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah... I, uh... I heard about people going to crossroads and making these deals..."

"Sam, tell me you didn't make a deal with a crossroad demon." Sam didn't answer. "Sam, tell me you didn't do it."

"I thought they were just stories. I wanted to check it out, so I went to one. I begged for the demon there to bring Jess back. But, there was nothing they wanted in return. Three days after that, a different demon came to me and said they could do it."

"They said that they could bring Jessica back?"

"Yeah."

"In exchange for what?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really."

Castiel was confused. "They didn't want your soul?

"No. Just that they would need my help in ten years."

"Your help? Did they say what for?" Sam shook his head. "Sam, you know that this can't be good, right?"

"When is it ever good?"

"So, were they true to their word? Did they bring back Jessica?"

"I... I don't know. That was kind of the same day that I woke up in this universe."

Cas shook his head. "We have to tell Dean this."

"No, we can't."

"Why not?" Cas pressed.

"It's not his place to know. It wasn't your place to know either, so you should count yourself lucky that I even told you." Sam said. Cas was confused at the sudden mood change from the youngest Winchester. He wanted to press further, but knew that Sam would just snap at him. It was best to back off. For now.

**_~~~...JustADream...JustADream...JustADream...~~~_**

Dean came to a stop with the Impala, parking it by some abandoned warehouse. He stepped inside as he carried one duffel bag on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He carried his pistol in the other hand. Cautiously, Dean made his way to the middle of the floor. There were some broken window glasses leaning against one side of the wall and several crates stacked by the other wall.

"Dean Winchester," A voice from behind him said. Dean slowly turned around and saw a face that he knew he would never see again. Or, at least, a face he thought he would never see again.

"You," Dean said in shocked.

"In the flesh."

"But how..?"

"We can answer 20 questions later. There's something waiting for you." The man pointed behind Dean. When Dean turned around, he was instantly knocked out.


	19. The Family Business

Chapter 19: Saving People. Hunting Things. The Family Business.

[2006]

"Where are we?" Mary asked from the back seat of the Impala. Sam and Dean explained to her about what happened to Bobby. Thankfully Mary had some silver bullets hidden away.

"This is Bobby's house." Sam said. "This is where it happened." Mary nodded her head. They were greeted at the front door by a woman.

"Hey," Dean said to her.

Sam introduced the women. "Karen, this is our mom Mary. Mom, this is Karen Singer."

"Sam and Dean told me everything." Mary said to Karen once they were inside and seated in library, both women seated on the couch while Sam and Dean stood standing. "I'm sorry to hear about your husband." Mary then added, "And I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"It all happened so fast." Karen said as she looked off into the distance, recalling the horrible memory of being kidnapped by that shape shifter.

"Well, we're here to help you. My boys and I, that's what we do. We save people while we hunt down the unholy things. It kind of runs in my family to be a hunter, to protect people from the supernatural." Sam had a small smile on his face. It made real glad to know that his mom was a hunter still and that she was still alive for that matter. Karen nodded her head as Mary continued to talk. "So, since the shape shifter was you, it's been collecting your memories. My best guess would be that it took your husband to someplace secluded that you might have been. It could be a warehouse, motel-"

"His storage unit." Karen said.

"Storage unit? You been there?"

"Yes. He bought one about a few months back. I told him we didn't need one, but he was insistent on getting it."

"Do you have the location?" Sam asked.

Karen nodded her head. "It's just a couple of blocks from here."

Karen had gave Mary the address and soon Mary and her boys were at the storage unit, standing in front of it.

"I'll go in." Sam said, but Mary stopped him.

"I'll go with you."

"No, I can go in by myself. You have to stay with Dean."

Mary agreed with Sam. "I'll give you ten minutes by yourself in there." Sam nodded as he rolled up the door. Mary directed Dean to follow her to the car. That was where they were going to stay for the time being.

* * *

[2014]

Cas was seated at the table in the bunker, waiting for either Dean to come back or Sam to be done with his shower.

"Dean's been gone for a while now." Cas said when Sam entered the room.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam casually said.

"Should we go out looking for him?"

"I don't know, Cas. I don't know what to do."

"I will see if I can find Dean." Cas got up from his chair. "I will notify you if I find anything." And with that, the angel disappeared from the room.

Castiel appeared at some broken down warehouse. He could tell that Dean had been there. Cas walked inside and looked around. There wasn't anything that Cas could find out of place. Until he saw a chair with rope on the ground next to it, cut in half. Something definitely had happened here, Cas thought to himself.

With nothing else to find, Cas appeared back in the bunker.

"What did you find, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Nothing useful. I fear something may have happened to Dean."

"Yeah. I kind of figured." Sam thought about it. "Actually, I knew it all along."

"What?" Cas asked. Sam pulled out a lighter and before Cas could make his move, he found himself in a ring of fire. "Sam! What are you doing?!" Sam didn't say anything. He grabbed a bag and left the bunker, leaving Cas trapped. "Sam!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **The shortest chapter, but I have something coming up. Will post soon. Please leave a review!


End file.
